Campeonas de la Amistad
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: El fútbol es un gran deporte, donde el objetivo, ademas de ganar, es que el equipo juegue bien y estén todos unidos. Un misterioso Torneo de Fútbol se pondrá al rojo vivo. (Todas las personajes jugando el partido de sus vidas) Protagonistas: RD, AJ, Indigo Zap, Spitfire, etc.
1. Se prepara el Equipo

Equestria Girls: Campeonas de la amistad.

Capítulo 1: Se prepara el Equipo

(Es una historia, donde se hablara mucho de Fútbol, y como se vive aquí en Latinoamérica. La idea ya la tenía hace bastante tiempo, pero no sabía aun si hacerla. Es la primera historia la cual tengo muchos capítulos preparados, espero que la disfruten)

El Fútbol es un gran deporte, lleno de pasión, lujos, emociones y gritos desaforados de los aficionados y de los mismos deportistas. Aunque también, cuenta con su lado oscuro, de lesiones, incidentes, malas actitudes, los fracasos, etc.

Pero eso no borra el brillo que este gran deporte siempre regala, en cada parte del mundo, en cualquier dimensión.

Había una chica muy aficionada a ese deporte, su nombre era Rainbow Dash, desde que nació, vio cuantas estrellas llegaban a cumplir sus metas, y obtener un gran éxito. Pero lo que ella más deseaba, era simplemente jugar, ganar y golear.

Todas las tardes, luego de salir de la secundaria, en el patio de su casa, no paraba de hacer algunos lujos y "jueguitos" con el balón, siempre destaco como número 9 en su equipo, siendo una delantera de punta infalible, aunque a veces se exigía demasiado, y no llegaba a marcar.

No fue hasta que un día, uno muy especial, se corrió la noticia de un Torneo escolar el cual iba a reunir a la mayoría de establecimientos educativos, para fomentar el deporte y el compañerismo.

Rainbow estaba muy contenta, así que cuando iba a la secundaria, fue corriendo mientras pateaba su querido balón.

Las reglas eran simples, formar un equipo de 11 jugadores, pero con tan solo 6 suplentes, el equipo ganador se llevaría una gran suma de dinero, y la posibilidad de ser fichados por algún equipo de renombre.

La chica de pelo multicolor ya tenía planeado sobre cómo iba a lograr formar su equipo, ya que aunque ella era una apasionada por la pelota, sus amigas no eran tan así.

Lo primero que hizo cuando llego al colegio fue buscar a Applejack.

_Hey AJ, Que gusto encontrarte, tengo algo que decirte que te encantara_ Comenzó diciéndole Rainbow a su amiga, la cual aún no comprendía su mensaje.

_ ¿Fútbol?_ Dijo intrigada la chica vaquera _Mira tarroncito, a mí me agrada practicar algún que otro deporte, pero creo que no estoy a un nivel de formar parte de un equipo en un torneo así_.

Dashie insistió diciéndole que con probar no perdía nada, por lo que su amiga termino aceptando y ambas se vieron en el campo de deportes, junto a Pinkie Pie la cual quería ver que estaban haciendo sus amigas.

Rainbow fue al punto penal mientras AJ fue al arco, Dashie le recomendó usar guantes, pero ella dijo que no hacía falta, ya que era "muy fuerte" para aguantar remates con potencia.

Applejack se destaca como arquera, en sus principios la ponían como defensora, pero no tenía una buena técnica para defender, por lo que termino en el arco, donde en más de una ocasión siempre salvo más de un partido.

Ambas se miraban y ninguna se quitaba la vista de la otra, la arquera estiraba sus brazos y se movía para causar distracción, mientras que la delantera no paraba de pisar el balón con su pie derecho.

Sin embargo antes de patear, volteo a la derecha, donde estaba Pinkie mirando lo que hacían, ella saludo, Dash también, pero sus ojos visualizaban otra cosa, o mejor dicho, a otra persona.

Poniendo sus manos cerca su boca grito: _Trixie, ven aquí!_

Para asombro de AJ, dejo su postura de arquera y se acercó a Dash preguntándole si en verdad tenía pensado en poner a Trixie, a lo que Rainbow dijo que lo tenía todo bajo control… Aunque se había olvidado de que "La gran y poderosa Trixie" no jugaba al Fútbol.

La chica apasionada por la magia se acercó al campo de juego y empezó a charlar con Rainbow.

Lo primero que se escucho fue "¿Eres zurda?", por parte de la delantera, a lo que Trixie contesto que efectivamente era perfecta con lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Dash mando a AJ al arco nuevamente y ella se alejó, diciéndole a Trixie que tan solo tenía patear ese penal.

_Por favor, La gran Trixie no puede rebajarse a este deportes de mucho riesgo, además ¿Qué es un penal?_ Expresándose con su clásico tono sarcástico.

Pero Rainbow tenía un az bajo la manga: _Escucha, imagina que ese arco es una galera enorme y el balón es una esfera mágica, el truco es "Meter la esfera y evitar que el ogro la tape"

Esto genero una gran carcajada de Pinkie Pie, mientras que AJ se molestó al sentirse un "ogro", pero dashie él dijo que era para que se entendiera.

Trixie exhalo y acomodo la pelota en el punto blanco, frente a la valiente Arquera la cual no paraba de moverse, La chica principiante se calmó unos segundos, vio detenidamente el ángulo derecho.

Sin tomar carrera ni nada, la principiante pateo el balón, abriendo la cara externa del pie izquierdo, dándole una gran potencia a la pelota, mientras que AJ saltaba hacia ella dirección, pero no llego a su Angulo y la pelota termino adentro.

Pinkie Pie quedo con la boca abierta, vio como Trixie no lo podía creer, La arquera mordía el polvo y Dash no paraba de gritar "Le rompiste el Arco"-

La chica de pelo rosado fue corriendo hacia donde yacía la valiente arquera vencida en el suelo, diciéndole que no se ponga mal, a lo que AJ contesto que no pasaba nada, y con una sonrisa, le dijo que en el Fútbol, a veces se pierde y a veces se gana.

Pinkie fue a hablar con Rainbow para ser parte del grupo, a lo que dash no tuvo ningún problema, por otro lado, Trixie fue a recoger el balón, sonrió y le dijo a RD.

_Tu ganas, estoy en el equipo, es obvio que la Gran y poderosa Trixie, tendría cualidades ocultas, para mi próximo acto traeré un gatito una bola de lana, esto me dio una gran idea_ mientras miraba a la delantera y se iba alejando.

El Equipo ya tenía 2 delanteras, 1 arquera, además de contar una chica muy activa, que podría hacer desastres en el mediocampo.

Unas horas más tarde, Rainbow llevo a Trixie, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, AJ, Fluttershy y Sunset a que conozcan a una fanática del Fútbol, aunque en este caso, de la estrategia.

En un campo de tierra, con palo como arcos, una chica de pelo naranja, piel amarilla y con anteojos de sol, anotaba algunas cosas sobre un papel mientras caminaba un poco.

_Ya estamos aquí_ Dijo Rainbow, a lo que la chica se dio vuelta, las vio a todas, pensó unos segundos y luego siguió escribiendo.

Rarity comento que ella solo acepto estar en el equipo para diseñar las camisetas, la bandera y el escudo, ya que nunca tuvo mucho interés por el deporte. Sunset Shimmer por otro lado, le encanta correr, a lo que nunca iba a negar una posibilidad así.

Tras unos segundos, La chica de pelo naranja, vestida con una chaqueta de Jean, junto a unos pantalones azules y zapatillas negras, se dio vuelta y empezó a señalar y a decir:

_Tú (señalando a AJ), eres buen arquera y por eso serás la titular, Tú la chica de pelo rosado (señalando a Pinkie Pie), jugaras de 5 y quiero que seas lo mas descontrolada posible. Tú (señalando a Rarity) se nota desde muy lejos que tienes un gran carácter, serás defensora junto a la chica tímida (Fluttershy), además de estas personas que ya estuve viendo, Lyra y Scotaloo.

Rarity iba preguntar una cosa, pero la chica alzo la mano en señal de que aún no había terminado.

_Las volantes van a ser la chica violeta (Twilight) y la chica de fuego (Sunset). Trixie ira por la banda izquierda, Rainbow tu iras de punta y a tu otro costado estará, Lighting Dust.

Dash quedo un poco sorprendida, ya que no tenía muy buena química con Lighting.

_Jugaremos un 4-3-3 y si aún no me presente sepan disculpar, soy Spitfire y seré su nueva DT.

Algunas festejaron, y otras quizás no sabían todavía lo que era un o una "DT".

Rainbow se acercó a Sunset diciéndole que lo mejor sería llamar a la Twilight del mundo de las ponys, ya que la otra era parte de la secundaria rival. Shimmer acepto con duda, por el hecho de que quizás le costaría aprender las habilidades futbolísticas, pero tras la insistencia de Dash, acepto hacerlo.

Con el equipo armado, tan solo faltaban los suplentes, un poco de práctica, diversión y sobre todo, una idea de juego.


	2. Ayuda de otra dimensión

Equestria Girls: Campeonas de la amistad.

Capítulo 2: Ayuda de otra dimensión

Un sábado a la mañana, Rainbow dash junto a Spitfire, fueron a una cancha en perfecto estado y que carecía de algún equipo, por lo que la flameante DT tenía pensado hacer del lugar su campo de juego donde harían de "Local".

Tenía Arcos bien cuidados, un verde césped natural junto a unas cuantas tablas donde los aficionados podrían ver a su club, obviamente divididos entre locales y visitantes.

La delantera no paraba de asombrarse, ya que aunque carecía de todo los lujos de un estadio de Fútbol profesional, poseía ese aire Clásico del Fútbol terrenal.

Spitfire al ver a Rainbow le dijo:

_Sabía que te gustaría, es un lugar el cual estuve visitando con anterioridad y me asegure de que no fuera ocupado por nadie. Ahora solo falta que venga el resto del equipo para empezar nuestro primer entrenamiento_.

Dash contestó afirmativamente con la cabeza pero luego le pregunto: _

_ ¿No crees que esto va muy rápido?, Digo sé que me apasiona el Fútbol y todo eso, pero ni siquiera tenemos Suplentes y_.

Spit alzo la mano y contesto rápidamente que "El tiempo es valioso" y que no se preocupara por los suplentes, ella ya lo tenía todo bajo control.

El resto del equipo tras unos 10 minutos, sin embargo había una jugadora que faltaba, la cual era Rarity que llego unos 15 minutos más tarde, con 2 grandes bolsos, además de tener mostrar una expresión de cansancio en su rostro.

_Aquí…tienen…las camisetas… permiso para descansar…aah..._

Tras esas palabras, La defensora termino acostada en el suelo, durmiendo plácidamente. Algunas se rieron y la DT se llevó la mano a la cara en señal estar impresionada y a la vez enojada.

Las camisetas "Locales" eran enteramente celestes con 2 nubes en el pecho, y con el escudo posicionado en donde está el corazón, el cual era Una pony Pegaso junto a un unicornio en forma Circular.

Las camisetas "Visitantes" eran de un color blanco con un rayo negro que cubría desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera izquierda, de igual manera con el escudo puesto. Este diseño fue en realidad una idea que Rainbow le dijo a su amiga, ya que un Rayo negro daría "miedo" a los rivales a la hora de visitar sus estadios.

Ya que una defensora no podía participar de la practica por un "Gran esfuerzo" segundo Spitfire, dio la bienvenida a las suplentes, las cuales venían guiadas por Lighting Dust.

Como arquera suplente estaba la pequeña AppleBloom, siguiendo los pasos de su gran hermana, fue directamente a abrazarla, pero AJ no estaba segura de sí su hermanita sería capaz de aguantar las presiones de los partidos, pero la chica pelirroja le comento que siempre vio sus partidos y que practico en el patio de su casa y en la granja de la abuela Smith.

Sweetie belle iría como defensora en lugar de su hermana, Bom bom como suplente de Pinkie Pie y Octavia como delantera.

Fluttershy conto a las suplentes y dijo que tan solo habían 4 y no alcanzaban, pero Sunset contesto que ya envió un mensaje a Twilight para que ella viniera con nosotras, además de que traiga alguna suplente.

Tras esto, el entrenamiento empezó de todas formas con un poco de calentamiento.

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville, las ponys estaban ordenando el salón principal donde se encuentra el mapa de las cutie marks para futuras misiones, hasta que de un cuarto aparece corriendo Spike con un libro parpadeando intensamente, Twilight agarro el libro con su magia y lo empezó a leer.

_Querida princesa Twilight, te informo que estaremos participando en un torneo de Fútbol, se que no conoces bien este deportes para humanos, pero necesitamos de tu presencia y ayuda, además de si puedes, traer a otra pony contigo para que formes un equipo entero, saludos, Sunset Shimmer_.

La princesa de la amistad se quedó pensando un poco, pero Rainbow le arrebato el libro y también Lo leyó.

_Que emoción que emoción que emoción, por favor escógeme a mí, soy la mejor deportista de equestria_.

Twilight afirmo diciendo que eso era verdad, pero que su actitud un poco "rebelde" quizás no era lo mejor para estos momentos.

Dashie no paraba de mover sus alas, ella estaba realmente muy emocionada de ir a ese mundo, pero Twilight se puso firme y le dijo nuevamente que no, y que la que estaba mejor capacitada era Starlight glimmer por ser su estudiante de confianza.

Esto enfureció a Dash pero simplemente acepto con un "Está bien" sarcástico.

Twilight fue a buscar a su querida amiga, quien estaba en el vago de trixie, aprendiendo algunos trucos de magia. Cuando la princesa le aviso sobre lo ocurrido, ella dijo que no tenían ningún problema.

Esa misma tarde, mientras no había nadie en el castillo, salvo Twilight y Starlight quienes se preparaban para ir al otro universo. Rainbow dash estaba volando pensando en la razón de porque no podría ir, siendo que, según ella, "es muy educada".

Entonces, en una de esas encuentra un espejo en una habitación la cual tenía la puerta muy cerrada, ella intenta pasar cuidadosamente y lo mira por unos segundos. Asombrada y viendo que no había nadie, puso su casco derecho en el objeto y vio como era absorbida. Ella intento soltarse pero no podía, hasta que termino ingresado a ese misterioso sitio.

Por a lado de esa habitación, Twilight y su estudiante fueron a otra zona, donde se encontraba el "Espejo oficial" que usaban para ir a la estatua de la secundaria Canterlot.

_Esto será algo asombroso, espero, poder ayudarte en todo lo posible y no ser un estorbo_

Comento Starlight, segundos antes de entrar.

_No te preocupes, tus solo siente libre de experimentar, además es solo un juego, nada saldrá mal_

Tras esas últimas palabras de Twilight, ambas fueron al otro universo.

En un callejón de la ciudad, cerca de la secundaria, donde yace en el suelo un sucio espejo, apareció Rainbow dash (Pegaso) golpeándose con el frio pavimento.

_Odio los golpes_ dijo mientras se levantaba con sus manos, se paraba con sus dos piernas y se miraba al espejo. Ella quedo unos segundos mirándose y tocándose, su cabello había crecido, tenía una chaqueta color azul y unas piernas muy largas.

Debido a que era muy atlética no le tomo mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a esa nueva forma.

Pero entonces una voz se escuchó de fondo.

_Tu!, Tú y tus amigas arruinaron nuestra vida y no te lo voy a perdonar_

Rainbow se dio vuelta y vio a una chica con muchos rulos color naranja, junto a dos chicas más, una de pelo celeste y otra de pelo violeta. Eran "Las Dazzlings", rivales de las Equestria.

_Ey esperen, no se quiénes son ustedes, aunque sé que podrían hacer con esas cosas que tienen encima, tu cabeza perece un brócoli anaranjado_ contesto Rainbow dash a la vez que se reía, pero Adagio simplemente sonrió un poco y de golpe la tiro al suelo.

Sonata, la chica de pelo celeste se acercó y dijo:

_No eres muy fuerte cerca de tus amigas, ¿verdad? Ahora trabajaras para nosotras. Y si tienes algún problema con eso, patearemos tu trasero multicolor porque tu humillación no se olvida, Rainbow Dash_.

Tras estas palabras, la levantaron del suelo y le dijeron que su próximo plan iba a ser el de participar un torneo de Fútbol para obtener nuevamente su poder, gracias a las constantes peleas que ese deporte genera, poder que incrementaría sus cristales destrozados en su contienda musical con las chicas de Equestria. Pero que para eso necesitaban a una jugadora estrella.

_No puedo hacer eso, Twilight dijo que iba participar también… aunque nunca dijo que me quería en su equipo_ Dijo Dashie con cierto decepción, esto hizo que Adagio comenzara a hablarle de otra forma.

_Entonces, ¿tus amigas te abandonaron? Pues tengo una buena noticia para ti mi querida amiga, tu serás una gran Futbolista si te unes a nosotras, podrás ser quien tú quieras además de bueno, quien sabe, demostrar que ella se equivocó_.

Rainbow pensó unos segundos, lloro por sentirse abandonada, ya que ella representaba la lealtad y sintió que sus amigas habían roto esa "Regla", así que secándose las lágrimas, acepto el trato.

Twilight y Starlight llegaron en medio del entrenamiento de "Las pegasus".

_ ¿Las…que?_ dijo Starlight.

Spitfire contesto:

_La querida chica de pelo de arcoíris no anda muy bien con la imaginación, se que el nombre es estúpido, pero hay peores, aunque francamente nunca hubiera pensado en dirigir un equipo llamado "Las pegasus". Por otra parte, bienvenida al Equipo_.

Rainbow dash se acercó a su DT diciéndole que lo mejor sería que Ligthing Dust estuviera de suplente porque si no podría mostrar su "Asombrosidad", a lo que la DT de pocas pulgas pregunto:

_ ¿Sabes que esto es Fútbol, no? Es un juego de equipo, somos 11 en el campo, 11 jugando, 11 defendiendo, atacando, etc. Ya demasiados problemas me diste con el nombre del equipo, así que cállate y dame 100 abdominales antes de que tú y tu culo multicolor salgan volando de la patada que te daré, ¿entendido?_

Dashie se dio cuenta de que cuando se habla de otro tema con su jefa, es toda tranquilidad, aunque cuando se habla de Fútbol, es bastante seria.

Sunset le pregunto a Dash lo que había ocurrido, a lo que la delantera solo pudo decir que sitio como si "eso ya se lo hubieran dicho", pero luego dijo que faltaba una jugadora más para completar el plantel, ya que Twilight iba de titular y starlight de suplente, faltaba una más para completar las 6 de la reserva.

A lo que ambas pensaron en la jugadora veterana, la que tras un accidente perdió el ojo derecho pero que su habilidad rompe todas las expectativas. Se referían a la legendaria "Daring Do", así le decían por Aventurarse en el área rival, audaz como pocas pero que siempre estuvo en problemas por su comportamiento.

Con esa pieza faltante, el equipo estaría formado y tan solo faltaría lo que muchas estarían esperando, su primer partido.


	3. Los primeros 90'

Equestria Girls: Campeonas de la amistad.

Capítulo 3: Los primeros 90'

Luego del entrenamiento de "Las Pegasus" (el duro hasta la noche), todas se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Sin embargo Rainbow y Lighting Dust se quedaron conversando respecto al nombre del equipo que ella escogió.

_Mira Dash sé que eres la "Jugadora estrella", pero no tienes el derecho de elegir el nombre si antes preguntar_ Empezó diciendo Dust con cierto rencor.

_Disculpa, pero para ser tan genial como yo tienes que tomar decisiones difíciles_

La chica de cabello rubio "Electrizado" dejo escapar un suspiro por ver que sus intenciones de ser buena compañera con dash no funcionaban, a lo que simplemente le dijo que lo mejor sería que se llamaran con el nombre de la secundaria, "Los Wondercolts".

Rainbow pensó un poco, y dijo que "20% Genial", Entonces ambas se fueron para diferentes caminos, no sin antes mirarse de manera desafiante. Cada una era delantera, y es sabido que la marca los tantos, tiene más éxito que la otra jugadora, que se pierde en las sombras.

Al día siguiente, un domingo de buen clima, esos días que puedes decir "Que lindo dia".

Applejack se había levantado un rato antes de las 7AM, ya que primero desayuno, se bañó y luego se vistió para ir al campo de juego, dado a que Spitfire había arreglado un amistoso para probar el equipo.

Antes de salir, fue a ver a su hermana AppleBloom la cual estaba atada al árbol con una soga en su cadera, saltando y haciendo movimientos de Arquera. AJ fue a verla y le dijo que era peligroso entrenar de esa manera, pero su hermanita contesto que no quería molestarla, ya que aún se sentía una novata. Ambas se abrazaron y fueron al partido.

Sweetie Belle estaba en la puerta de su hogar, sentada, con una expresión de claro fastidio, y eso se debía a que su hermana mayor aún no estaba lista. Finalmente termino de empacar y se fueron.

Sunset Shimmer iba acompañada de Twilight y Starlight, quienes anduvieron conversando sobre su actual vida en Ponyville.

Pinkie Pie venia comiendo dulces mientras Fluttershy caminaba con una ave sobre su hombro derecho.

Rainbow dash venia escuchando música junto a Scootalo y Lighting Dust estaba haciendo "jueguitos" con la pelota.

Finalmente, cuando todas llegaron a su estadio, Spitfire se paró frente a todas (titulares y Suplentes) para dar unos avisos. El primero era el cambio de nombre del grupo, de "Las Pegasus" a "Wondercolts". El segundo era que algunos aficionados iban a presenciar el partido, para hacerlo más real.

Finalmente, el equipo adversario serán los "Cowboys FC", aficionadas al viejo oeste, poseen un juego simple, aunque concentrado en el mediocampo, juegan con la táctica 4-4-2.

Tras una entrada en calor, cada futbolista fue a su posición correspondiente:

Applejack (1) bajo los 3 palos, con la zaga central están Rarity (6) y Fluttershy (4), en sus costados como laterales están, Lyra (3) como lateral derecha y Scootalo (2) como lateral izquierda.

En el medio campo esta Pinkie Pie (5) en el centro, junto a las volantes Twilight (12) y sunset (7).

Finalmente, el tridente de las Wandercolts, Rainbow dash como punta (9), Ligthing Dust (Capitana) (15) en la derecha y Trixie (11) en la izquierda.

Curiosamente, no había ninguna con la numero 10, y esto nadie lo sabía, algunas pensaban que eran para no generan problemas entre las jugadoras, sin embargo era lo de menos en estos momentos. Las "Cowboys" con su capitana Emily, siendo la única con un gorro de vaquero, estaba como arquera.

Las suplentes estaban incompletas, debido a que faltaba una para que sean 6, pero al tratarse de un amistoso paso sin mayores problemas, aunque Spitfire sabía que de eso se tendría que encargar tarde o temprano.

Los aficionados del equipo Local eran amigos y conocidos de las chicas de Equestria, incluso estaba Flash. Del otro lado estaban los visitantes, y de bajo de ellos, sobre un túnel salían el árbitro y los dos jueces de líneas, además de un cuarto en caso de emergencia.

Los canticos empezaron:

"Vamos vamos vamos jugadoras, tenemos que ganar, no pararemos de alentar.

Estamos en las buenas y en la malas, con su esfuerzo enamoran, enamoran a la hinchada.

No entienden nada, cuando ven la fiesta que arma esta hinchada, son nuestra locura, moriremos alentando desde la tribuna"

Con eso, las Wandercolts se llenaron de determinación, justo para el pitido inicial.

Rainbow se la pasa a Trixie y esta intenta ir por la banda derecha pero es cortada por la número 7 del equipo contrario. Las vaqueras venían con ganas de ganar, a pesar de ser un amistoso.

Durante los primeros minutos la pelota no salía del mediocampo, hasta que Spitfire ordena a Sunset que meta en la defensa rival, esta hace caso y va como pivote, Pinkie se encuentra a la delantera contraria, ella se la queda mirando mientras ve el cielo, la vaquera confundida hace lo mismo y cuando se da cuenta ya no tenía más la pelota.

La chica de pelo rosa se la pasa Shimmer con un gran centro, esta corre por la banda izquierda pero está muy sola, entonces Ligthing levanta los brazos mostrándose libre, recibiendo el pase pero a la vez una dura entrada de la defensora rival, se pita un tiro libre directo.

A pocos metros del área grande, la barrera se posiciona y la capitana ajusta un poco a sus defensas, pero por el otro lado, Rainbow agarro el balón y está dispuesta a patearla, pero Dust le dice que se la hicieron a ella, además de ser la Capitana, empezando así una discusión en medio del partido.

Tras esto Spitfire grita diciéndole que la encargada es Ligthing Dust, cosa que enoja más a RD, lo cual también ocasiona que arbitro tome esta acciono anti-reglamentaria por hacer tiempo, sacándole amarilla a la numero 9. Sin quejarse se va caminando y Ligthing está preparada para hacer valer la falta.

Ella toma carrera y patea al balón con una comba extraordinaria, Emily simplemente alcanza a ver como la pelota alcanza su Angulo derecho. Golazo (10') de Dust para su equipo.

Wandercolts 1 – Cowboys FC 0 (Ligthing Dust 10' PT)

Trixie y pinkie pie la abrazan, mientras el resto del equipo festeja, pero RD simplemente aplaudió sarcásticamente, algo que Spitfire no se olvidara.

Corría el minuto 30 del primer tiempo, la pelota iba y venía, AJ tuvo pocas apariciones pero en cada jugada demuestra ser una maestra en el arco. Durante una corrida de Twilight, pierde la pelota contra la lateral adversaria, la cual elude a Pinkie Pie, dejando a Rarity como nuevo obstáculo, la chica de la moda barre el piso con fuera pero la numero 7 es ágil y salta, y sin perder tiempo saca un potente disparo el cual les "quema" la mano a AJ, atinando la dirección del disparo pero sin poder atajarlo debido a la fuerza con la que venía.

Wandercolts 1 – Cowboys FC 1 (Ligthing Dust 10' PT, Speed Chick 31' PT)

Spitfire se molestó por la defensa la cual vio como "dormida" y sin chispa. Scotaloo no entiendo la jugada y Fluttershy estaba muy arriba. Rarity hizo todo lo posible pero no funciono.

Tras unos minutos el primer tiempo termino, con 2 goles por cada bando y una amonestada.

Durante el entretiempo, la DT decide entonces hacer un marcaje personal a la Numero 7, siendo la encargada Pinkie Pie, La defensa tendrá que subir menos y el mediocampo deberá apoyar al ataque.

Sobre el tridente, Rainbow recibió un reproche por parte de su Directora Técnica al no ser buena compañera y provocar que la amonesten, ella se defendió diciendo que es solo un amistoso y que en partidos reales será "Extra-Genial".

Entonces Spitfire contesto:

_A ver si te gusta esta genialidad, tu afuera, y Octavia adentro, tendrás que respetar las órdenes del grupo Dash, o estás aquí, o estas afuera. Es un amistoso, pero no es una excusa para esas acciones_.

La número 9 se quedó con la boca abierta y se cruzó de brazos.

Se reanuda el partido con un único cambio, entrando Octavia (14) por RD (9) Haciendo el que el equipo no tenga amonestados.

Los primeros 15 minutos se juegan con la misma intención con la que se terminó la primera parte, aunque mostrando un dominio total de mediocampo por parte de las Locales, obligando a las visitantes a usar las bandas. Acá es donde el marcaje a la numero 7 no pasa desapercibido, pues no puede hacer mucho con Pinkie pegada a ella.

A pesar de tener más jugadoras en esa zona, la falta de juego colectivo no las ayuda, logrando así un equipo defensivo y que solo juegue al contraataque.

Durante el minuto 25 del segundo tiempo Scootalo es sustituida por "Bon Bon" quien por curiosidad, le dijo a su DT que tenía mal escrito su nombre, ya que decía "Bom Bom".

Bon Bon (17) haría una dupla exitosa con su amiga Lyra en la defensa, haciendo que sus bandas sean impenetrables.

En una jugada colectiva empezando desde Pinkie Pie, como fue el primer Gol, le dio un pase corto a Trixie, esta sin pensarlo corrió eludiendo a todas, hasta llegar a la arquera, la capitana se lanzó sobre ella, generando un Penal para sus rivales.

La aficionada por la magia se levantó, y mira hacia atrás, donde los hinchas de los Wondercolts no paraban de alentar, sus amigas la miraban sonriendo, a lo que Dust se acercó y le dijo que era su momento de comenzar a brillar. Como buena Capitana dejo que pateara ella la pena máxima, algo que lleno a Trixie de alegría.

Mientras acomodaba la pelota, la arquera le decía unas cuantas palabras:

_Vas a ser la vergüenza del equipo, te voy a atajar cualquier cosa que tú me tires, eres solo una novata contra una maestra_

Esto ocasiona que Dust se queje con el árbitro por dicha acción pero sin recibir nada a favor ni en contra. El juez simplemente le dijo a la arquera sobre la regla del adelantamiento a la hora de atajar.

Ambas se miraban, ninguna conocía a la otra pero cada una tenía una visión distinta de la misma situación. Fiel a su estilo, a eso que le hizo brillar, Trixie Lulamoon no tomo carrera y espero la señal.

Tras el pitido del árbitro, ella pateo fuerte al medio, pero la arquera se quedó en su sitio atajo el remate, sin embargo dio un rebote Octavia líquido el partido. Gritando el Gol, fue abrazar a Trixie quien la tiro al piso, junto con sus compañeras en un gran abrazo.

Ligthing Dust se acercó y le dijo que no estuvo nada mal, solo que habría que pulir un poco su manera patear, pero que los fallos eran normales, Lulamoon simplemente se rio.

Wondercolts 2- Cowboys FC 1 (Lighting Dust 10', Speed Chick 31' PT. Octavia 35' ST)

Tras finalizar los últimos 10 minutos, fue victoria para las Locales, en un partido que sirvió para llenar las experiencias y para ver cómo se prepararían en su futuro camino en el torneo.

Todas festejaron pero Rainbow Dash se sentía un poco angustiada, ya que aunque fue a saludar a sus aliadas, se sentía vacía.

A lo lejos, detrás de un árbol, Adagio planeaba su idea de juego al ver cómo había otra Rainbow en un mismo universo.

_Que el juego comience_ mientras se alejaba caminando con un libro en su mano derecha.


	4. El lado B

Equestria Girls: Campeonas de la amistad.

Capítulo 4: El lado B

Luego de la victoria contra las Cowboys FC por 2-1, Las chicas se tuvieron una charla con su DT antes de marcharse.

_Escuchen, han jugado muy bien y me demostraron que tenemos potencia para enfrentar a cualquier equipo, hay que ajustar un poco la defensa y ser un poco más compañeras pero creo que cada una sabrá a que me refiero. Espero que descansen bien, nos veremos el próximo fin de semana, tienen que jugar Fútbol, pero sus estudios también son importantes_.

Las CMC se fueron juntas a la casa de Rarity para hacer una noche de amigas, previa a las clases, mientras que Rainbow Dash se fue caminando solitariamente hacia su hogar.

La capitana Dust la siguió e intento entablar una conversación pero no recibió respuesta, a lo que solo alcanzo decir: _Nos vemos el próximo sábado_.

Trixie, Sunset, Twilight junta Starlight le preguntaron a Spitfire si podían quedarse en el estadio a practicar penales y tiros libres, algo que agrado mucho a la DT y diciéndoles que no había ningún problema.

_Es su campo de juego, ámenlo, mientras mejor lo conozcan, más ventajas van a tener_

Las chicas se quedaron entrando un rato más y luego se marcharon.

Al día siguiente, un lunes donde los meteorólogos habrían pronosticado un mal clima, con mucha lluvia, en un bosque cerca de la ciudad se estaba terminando de construir un estadio hecho con madera de árboles, y un pasto muy natural.

Las dazzling tenían pensado participar en el torneo, que por supuesto necesitaban un estadio para que sean locales. Sin embargo, al no tener una buena fama en la ciudad, se tuvieron que alejar un poco.

Luego de poner los arcos y algunas tablas de madera dura como plateas, el estadio estaba listo, con incluso una vista al mar.

Sonata venia caminando con La Pegaso un poco confundida, donde se encontraron con Adagio, Aria y otras chicas más. Entonces empezó una breve charla para que la terminara de hacer entrar en órbita.

_Querida rainbow dash, del universo ponytastico, supongo que sabes algo del Fútbol, ¿Verdad?_

A lo que dash respondió

_Emm, seré honesta lo único que sabemos hacer en Equestria es jugar "buckball" aunque con este tamaño sería una gran ventaja_

Adagio rio fría mente para a continuación comentarle que en algunas horas jugarían un partido contra las "Shadowbolts", rivales acérrimos de ellas, a manera de práctica.

Tras esto, Sonata se acercó al oído de Rainbow para decirle que necesitarían hacer unos cuantos "Cambios". Ella se llevó lejos del lugar, Arias le pregunto a Adagio sobre esos "Cambios", a lo que la capitana respondió.

_No podemos dejar que nadie se enteró sobre la existencia de dos chicas iguales, por lo que haremos otro corte y que juegue contra actitud. Si nosotras somos rudas, entonces ella también lo será_.

La lluvia era relajante, era un hermoso sitio para un buen partido, aunque lamentablemente hacia una gran diferencia con las intenciones de sus locales.

A diferencia de las Wondercolts, ellas tenían anotado el nombre de los equipos y sus estadios, gracias a su capitana, para planear una estrategia a largo plazo.

El primer equipo son claramente las wondercolts, en su estadio de césped natural y con un tono clásico. Gracias a Adagio, vieron que su juego es siempre ofensivo.

El segundo equipo eran las Cowboys FC, su estadio era "Texas MLS". El terreno era tierra áspera, donde además jugaba el factor psicológico del calor y el agotamiento. Acá los aficionados ya tenían asientos como los estadios modernos, con plateas y populares, dividas por grandes barreras. Su capitana Emily, Obtuvo 3 copas en campeonatos de Penales.

El tercer equipo son las "Shadowbolts", conocidas por su juego rápido y por sacar ventaja siempre que puedan. Su capitana "Indigo Zap" tiene el apodo de "Zurda de oro", nadie puede pararla. Además, de que tienen fama por el uso de doping mágico en los entretiempos. Su estadio el "Castillo", cancha con poca iluminación.

Las "Skybolts" son jugadoras que vienen de una parte muy lejana de Equestria, casi pasando los limites. Ellas tienen un manejo total del balón, además de ser habilidosas por las bandas. Su capitana de la defensora "Vapore trail", de pelo gris y largo. Su estadio, "avatar", es el más lejano, sobre una montaña, las nubes llenan el lugar de un clima épico para cada equipo que visite el sitio.

El quinto equipo son las "Mechas 9000", jugadoras con partes robóticas y con un estadio modernizado (de nombre "Future"), donde las bebidas y cualquier material contaminante están prohibido durante los partidos. Aunque parezcan que tuvieran una ventaja por sus características, han demostrado varias veces que su parte robótica no patea más fuere u aguanta más golpe que alguien de carne y hueso. Su origen es desconocido. Su capitana es "Matrix", de pelo violeta y con un ojo robótico pintado de rojo, siendo una gran 7 para su equipo.

Las "Killers" son el equipo más peligrosos, Aunque parezca una locura, a ellas les interesa jugar rudamente más que jugar bien y ganar. Si para disputar una pelota tienen que bajar a alguien de un codazo no tendrán problemas. Los árbitros pocas veces les sacan tarjeta, aunque cuando juegan de visitantes son un poco más calmadas. Su estadio es conocido como "Doomsday".

De forma circular, con un color azul metálico, con rejas sostenidas por hierros que no paran de sonar, dado a que sus hinchas siempre la están empujando, haciendo que los visitantes se sientan incomodos y desorientados, ganarlas ahí sería un milagro, ellas están invictas localmente.

Arias se quedó con más ganas de seguir leyendo el libro de estrategia de su amiga, pero faltaban algunos equipos por reconocer su juego, además de los DT. Ya que el torneo es de 16 equipos, con partidos de ida y vuelta.

Tras unos minutos, Sonata vino lentamente hacia ellas con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Adagio estaba impaciente así que le pidió que fuera al punto.

Detrás de un árbol salió La Pegaso… o mejor dicha una antigua Pegaso.

Tenía una cicatriz en su ojo cachete derecho, su pelo lo tenía más corto, acompañado de una banda de color rojo, y no se veía alegre como antes se la solía ver.

_Tengo que agradecerles por sacar un lado oculto que tenía, la necesidad de ganar ha incrementado en mí. Aunque más lo a echo, el deseo de vengarme de Twilight_.

Adagio sonrió y estiro su mano, ambas habían se saludaron, un nuevo ser había nacido, la Pegaso se habría "muerto" para pasar a ser una chica ruda, con ganas de venganza, aunque eso sí, con ganas de ser una bestia en el terreno.

Esto lo logro luego de que Sonata la sometiera a unas cuantas cosas horribles, como una golpiza en su rostro, una cortadura con un cuchillo y unas cuantas palabras para avivar esa llamarada que tenía encima.

La lluvia se empezó a hacer más fuerte y finalmente, las Shadowbolts llegaron, Indigo Zap fue directamente con Adagio para empezar de una vez el partido

_ ¿Qué pasa rulitos?, tienes ganas de que mi equipo arruine tu culito nuevamente, creo que nos estas subestimando invitándonos a este sitio, tenía una cita y la tuve que cortar gracias a ti_.

A lo que la líder de las Dazzling respondió:

_Por favor, primero que tú nunca tienes un novio, además esta vez no será una derrota, tengo un arma secreta que barrera el polvo con tus jugadoras novatas_

Indigo se encontró con Rainbow Dash, ella ya la había "conocido" luego de su encuentro en los juegos de la amistad. Sin embargo no sabía que era de otro lugar.

_Eh colega, pero si tú eras de las buenas, ¿Qué te ocurrió?_

A lo que Dash contesto:

_No jodas, ¿yo eras de las buenas?, creo que si eso hubiese sido cierto tu no existirías porque pareces una copia mía, ¿se te apago el arcoíris?_

Zap se mostró fastidiada diciéndole que nadie le responde de esa manera, a lo que simplemente obtuvo como respuesta:

_Habla menos, juega más, y solo dime Dash, porque "Rainbow" es muy tierno para lo que hare contigo en este partido_

Ambas se fueron con sus respectivos jugadores para hacer una entrada en calor y posteriormente, ir cada una a su respectiva posición.

Las Dazzlings Vs Shadowbolts

Local (4-2-2):

Adagio va como Arquera y capitana (1), entre las defensoras se encuentra Sonata Dunk (3), como delanteras iban Dash y Paz, una chica de pelo platinado y largo, muy buena cabeceando.

DT: Arias Blaze, dado a que ella sabe leer estrategias de juego, además de que a Adagio siempre le gusto jugar de arquera, por la sensación de "aguarle la fiesta" a sus rivales.

Camiseta Local: Enteramente violeta con una sirena en la espalda de color naranja.

Visitante (4-2-3-1)

Lemoz Zest es la portera (1) por encima de las 4 defensora, están las defensoras de medio campo, Sugarcoat (6) y Sour Sweet (8) en el mediocampo, entre las 3 se encuentra Sunny Flare (19) y como única delantera y capitana Indigo Zap (10)

DT: Cheel Freeze, una chica de pelo celeste con ojos azules, ella es oriunda de Inglaterra, sin embargo se enamoró de este sitio. Su conocimiento es un gran aporte para su equipo.

Camiseta visitante: Una camiseta de color roja con una nube negra, acompañado de un rayo amarillo.

Los árbitros llegaron y el partido iba dar comienzo, en una cancha húmeda por la lluvia, para algunas molesto, para otras un regalo de la naturaleza.

Indigo Zap miro a Dash, mientras ella poseía el balón en su pie, pisándolo y moviéndolo como gesto de humillación, por lo que la delantera local simplemente sonrió sarcásticamente.

El pitido del árbitro se hizo escuchar, en un partido sin público pero con un gran fútbol por delante.

Los shadowbolts corrían por las bandas como almas que el diablo llevaba, sin embargo las defensoras locales no las dejaban pasar con tanta facilidad.

A los 8 minutos, Rainbow se escapa por el centro, eludiendo a la mayoría, hasta que la arquera sale a cortar su tiro, logrando esto con éxito, a lo que Dash se la queda mirando y le dice:

_Tuviste suerte, mira que pateo fuerte y no perdono_

Paz, su compañera en el ataque la escucho y le pareció raro, alguien que nunca vio en su vida con una actitud de una profesional con el balón, ella no sabía nada, de echo la mayoría no sabía que esa chica era muy diferente al resto.

Tras el saque de la portera Lemon, Sunny la logra controlar y le da un paso a su volante derecha, esta corre y tira un centro donde estaba Indigo Zap.

_Es mía_ dice en voz baja la delantera saltando en un intento de cabecear pero Indigo rechaza con un golpe de sus puños, para así a continuación la sacara al Córner Sonata.

La portera se enojó un poco con su defensora estrella, dado a que podrían haber hecho un contra-ataque.

Iban 10 Minutos del primer tiempo y había córner para las rivales, había un gran tumulto en donde el árbitro intento poner orden a un desorden bastante grande, la jugadora que iba a sacar el córner jugo en corto con Sonata, ella iba a patear un centro pero el agua desestabilizo el remate, quedando regalada para las Dazzlings.

Adagio corrió y salió de su área corriendo por la banda derecha, Dash la siguió al igual que paz, Ella tiro un pase largo para alguna de sus delanteras, Paz la controlo y estaba contra una defensora y la portera, eludió a la primera y luego hizo un excelente pase para Dash quien no dudo en pegarle arco.

Las dazzlings 1 – Shadowbolts 0 (11'Dash)

Algunas pedían off side pero era tarde, Entonces entre el festejo, Adagio le pregunto a Sonata como habría hecho que la delantera supiera jugar sin tener alguna idea, a lo que respondió que con su "método" podría lograr cualquier cosa.

Arias desde el banco de suplentes grito:

_Las charlas para después, ahora quiero que vuelvan a sus posiciones o las saco a las dos_

Sonata se fastidio por su carácter, pero Dash también las motivo un poco:

_tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a tener un partido difícil_

Ambas se quedaron mirándola y luego volvieron a sus puestos.

La pelota empezaba a circular mal por el terreno, obligando al equipo a levantarla siempre que pudieran, tanto las locales como las visitantes jugaron con la pelota por los aires.

En el minuto 25, Indigo Zap ingresaba al área grande por centro, sacando su famosa zurda dorada, sin embargo una defensora puso los brazos.

La arquera se agarraba desde todos los rulos posibles, era mano en una zona peligrosa, por lo que habría un tiro libre con barrera. Además de la primera expulsada.

Las dazzling se quedaban con 10.

La capitana armaba la barrera, mientras que Zap estaba preparada para patear, pero entonces llego su rival Pegaso.

_Si no la pateas lejos, pega en el palo, entiendes?_ decía Dash entre risas, pero Indigo contesto:

_ ¿Qué diablos te sucede?, ¿Te crees más rudas que nosotras?_

Esto hizo que el juez tomara cartas en el asunto y calmara a las dos, pero entonces la Indigo se movió un poco contra su rival, a lo que esta la empujo, haciendo que se "Caiga".

_Amarilla amarilla, está haciendo tiempo amonéstela!_ gritaba la zurda desde el piso, a lo que Dash recibía una tarjeta amarilla.

Desde el banco visitante, la DT inglesa asentía con la cabeza, mientras Arias se fastidiaba pateando el suelo.

Tras esto, el tiro libre iba a ser ejecutado. Tomo aire y luego saco un tremendo disparo, que con una gran comba iba hacia el anguilo derecho de la portera rival, donde termino chocando con uno de los postes, rápidamente intentaron meterla de rebote pero el árbitro cobro Off side.

En ese momento la DT Rival pidió calma, no se tendrían que alarmar pues estaban llegando con más claridad, mientras Arias pedía un pequeño de apoyo extra a la defensa, por estar condicionada.

No fue hasta el minuto 40 donde un contra ataque de los Shadowbolts, Indigo iba corriendo sola contra la portera sin chances de hacer algo, por lo que el Gol no le costó mucho.

Ella lo grito acaloradamente, mientras extendía los brazos y se abrazaban sus amigas, un golazo al Angulo.

Las dazzlings 1-Shadowbolts 1 (Dash 10', Indigo Zap 40')

Tras terminar el primer tiempo, Arias empezó a hacer unos cuantos cálculos, además de borrar contestemente, al parecer esa expulsión y la amonestación a su delantera le complicaron severamente su ritmo de juego.

Mientras tanto, las shadowolts tomaban a escondidas un líquido de color naranja, algo que usualmente es conocido como "bebida energizante", aunque muchos de los equipos contra las que se enfrentan siempre creen que es alguna droga que eleva el ritmo cardiaco, razón por la que el equipo no hace cambios.

A los momentos de comenzar la segunda parte, Salió Paz para que ingrese una defensora, haciendo que Dash quede como única delantera.

Segundo tiempo:

Amonestadas: Dash (tarjeta amarilla PT) Drixie (Expulsada PT) (Las dazzlings)

Cambios: Sale Paz e ingresa Milly (Las dazzlings)

La lluvia había parado un poco, sin embargo algunos charcos eran molestos. Dash tomo el balón al instante de que el árbitro pitara el segundo tiempo, ella eludió a la mayoría de sus rivales y saco un derechazo un poco defectuoso dado a que se terminó cayendo al agua, pero la arquera reacciono tarde y el balón ingreso a la red con apenas 10 segundos de juego.

Todas gritaron y festejaron, Dash estiro su puño en alto mientras pegaba un salto.

Zap solo insultaba al aire al ver que su equipo se había dormido.

Las dazzlings 2-Shadowbolts 1 (Dash 10', Indigo Zap 40' PT; Dash 10´´ ST)

El partido se volvió una ida y vuelta con grandes ataques por ambos equipos, terminando en una de esas jugadas con Sour Sweet amonestada por ir muy mal contra dash, algo que hizo que Adagio pidiera la expulsión acaloradamente.

Con mucho juego brusco, La DT inglesa pedía más toques entre sí para lograr una jugada más colectiva, mientras que Arias simplemente miraba como sucedía todo.

A los 15 minutos del segundo tiempo, Las Dazzlings perdían el balón en el mediocampo, y Sugar tenía el balón y adelante tenia a Zap, sin embargo las defensoras no la dejaban dar más de un pase, por lo que tuvo que tocar para atrás. Lemon salió de la portería y se hizo cargo de la pelota, esta hizo un gesto de que vayan lo mas arriba posible, ella soltó un gran centro, en el que Indigo no perdono y con una gran chilena metió el empate para las Shadowsbolts.

La DT Cheer lo grito y como si fuera poco le hizo un gesto a su colega Rival mostrándole dos dedos.

Las Dazzlings 2-Shadowbolts 2 (Dash 10', Indigo Zap 40' PT; Dash 10´´, Indigo Zap 16'ST')

Un partidazo, muy parejo ambas, ninguna quería dejar pasar su momento.

Las dos delanteras estaban ardiendo con sus jugadas, cada una tenía una gran habilidad para con el balón, mientras que las defensoras barrían lo más que podían.

La lluvia volvió a caer más fuerte, y entonces los Rulos de Adagio se iban ensuciando y mojando, sobre todo por las apariciones que tenía que hacer, las Shadows no paraban de llegar.

A los 32 minutos, faltando poco para el final del partido, Dash tenía el balón nuevamente en su mando, esta hizo un pase para su volante mientras se iba metiendo al campo contario. Con un gran centro, ella cabeceo y la pelota ingreso sin problemas, Gritando el gol con los puños apretados, sin embargo no noto algo.

El juez de línea había marcado Off side, ocasionando que la mayoría de las de las locales fueran contra el pidiendo alguna explicación, Dash incluso se pasó un poco de palabras, algo que el juez no se la dejo pasar y aviso al árbitro, expulsando a la delantera.

Ella se quedó con las manos en sus caderas, sonriendo y no pudiendo creer lo que paso, entonces Indigo paso cerca de ella diciéndole:

_Hey, esta no son las duchas, creo que tienes que irte, jugadora novata_

Dash quiso ir a agredirla, pero sus amigas la calmaron, dado a que no querían tener más problemas.

Las dazzling se quedaban con 9.

Los últimos minutos fueron de puro sufrimiento por parte de las locales, no tenían mucha chance en el ataque, además de que con cada jugada de falta en contra, la delantera expulsada discutía con todo.

Sin embargo, Las shadows notaron el aumento defensivo de sus rivales, incluso sin querer atacar, esperando el contra ataque.

El partido finalizo a los 45' y fue empate en el amistoso con estos dos grandes equipos.

Dash simplemente fue a saludar a todas sus compañeras, además de hacerle un gesto con el dedo índice contra Zap, quien simplemente saco la lengua y se fue.

Adagio, agotada por el partido, le dijo a su compañera que no se preocupara, pues esto es solo el comienzo.

Sin embargo, Dash cuestiono su lugar de residencia, por lo que la capitana dijo:

_Si es por mí, podemos dormir debajo de ese árbol_

La delantera respondió:

_Muy bien, supongo que las hojas deben ser como las nubes. A lo mejor así se me pasa la furia que tengo contra la creída esa_

Sin embargo su DT Arias le dijo que bajara un poco esa furia incontrolada y que la perfeccionara con el juego.

Por otra parte, en la secundaria, Rainbow dash estaba acostada en la terraza del establecimiento, donde AJ fue a preguntarle la razón de ese comportamiento, a lo que simplemente dijo que eran cosas que pasaban. Tras esto ambas decidieron que irían a buscar a Daring Do, para así completar el equipo y evitar un reto de Spitfire.


	5. Sentimientos Ocultos

Capitulo 5: Sentimientos Ocultos

Tras una larga ausencia, debido a las vacaciones por las que pasaron, Spitfire se molesto que RD y AJ dado a que tardaron bastante en conseguir armar el equipo entero. Tras esto, deciden reunirse en su estadio, para tener una charla técnica, a pocos días de que comienze el torneo.

Ella se paro enfrente de sus jugadoras y empezó a hablar.

_Muy bien gente, estoy muy agradecida de que hayan conseguido llegar a un buen nivel, incluso contamos con la participación de Daring Do_

La misteriosa jugadora estaba sentada en suelo, sacándose un palito que estaba masticando, ella se dirigio a su DT diciendo:

_¿Vamos a jugar Fútbol?, o vamos a jugar a las cartas?_ Tras estas palabras, la capitana Ligthing Dust se acerco y le pidió que fuese mas cortes, a lo que ella le contesto que "dos chicas fueron de la manera menos amable a pedir su cooperación", señalando a Rainbow y a Applejack.

Tras estos dichos, Rainbow no tuvo otra alternativa que comentarle al grupo lo que sucedió tras estas largas vacaciones:

_Miren, se los explicare rápido y con muchos detalles. Yo junto con Applejack fuimos a buscar a Daring, quien no teníamos ni idea de donde vivía actualmente. Nos metimos en la casa de Rarity por la noche sin que nos viera y utilizamos su PC para buscar la ubicación de la jugadora_

Rarity interrumpe _¿Como que entraron a mi hogar?, ¿Estan locas?, ¿Dash no tienes maquina?_

Applejack contesta: _Tranquila, lo que pasa es que teníamos prisa y estábamos caminando por la calle. Estabamos muy cansadas como para ir a la casa de Dashie, asi que justo pasamos por tu rancho, pero no te preocupes, no vimos nada extraño… excepto la carpeta que decía "Linduras" jajaja_

La defensora se enojo, pero Starfire la detuvo, para que Rainbow pudiera proseguir con su historia:

_Entonces vimos que estaba cerca del bosque Everfree, donde temiamos por nuestras vidas. Bueno enralidad yo temia por la mia, Applejack es arquera y puedes conseguir una por cualquier lado, en cambio yo soy delantera, mi genialidad no se vende ni se compra_ AJ golpeo el hombro de su amiga mientras hacia un gesto de sarcasmo.

_Y entonces la vimos_ Continua hablando RD _Estaba controlado el balón con mucha técnica, mientras corria por un lugar húmedo, donde es difícil jugar. Nos acercamos, ella se asusto, yo me asuste, y la agarre y la tire al suelo_

Todas se la quedaron viendo, mientras que Trixie solo solto un _Espera… ¿Qué?_

Spitfire se fastidio un poco _Rainbow Dash, no puedes actuar de esa manera con alguien que no conoces. Ademas, ella estaba jugando Fútbol, no puedes practicar Rugby, va contra las reglas_

Applejack continuo el relato _Ayude a Daring Do a levantarse, mientras veía que su rostro estaba desnudo. Pues cuando la vimos por primera vez, llevaba un parche. Fue cuando recordé que ella tuvo un accidente, asi que busque su parche y se lo devolví. Ella estaba totalmente decidia en no jugar, pero la convencimos diciéndole que esta era el momento de regresar, y asi pulir mas el oro de la jugadora que alguna vez fue_

Spitfire asintió con la cabeza y abrió una carpeta donde estaba el nombre de toda las jugadoras, pues de esa manera avisaba que ya estaban anotadas. Twilight Sparkle pregunto si jugarían algún amistoso previo al comienzo del torneo, pero su directora técnica le contesto que seria una mala idea, ya que la mayoría de los equipos compiten y enfrentarse de esa manera, seria como mostrar las carta ante de tiempo.

Comenzo el entrenamiento, y el equipo comenzó con jugadas de pelota parada, donde Rainbow dash y Applebloom iniciaron un duelo de goles de tiro libres, mientras que algunas hacían entradas en calor y otras entrenaban otras jugadas.

Finalmente, descansaron, se bañaron y cada una fue a su respectivo hogar. Lighting Dust se fue con Daring Do, pues ella no quería que una de sus colegas se sintiera un poco apartada. Sunset Shimmer se fue caminando junto con Twilight y Starlight, quien esta ultima estaba en duda de si ir o no a la competencia, por ser de un mundo diferente, pero sin embargo su DT la anoto.

Las CMC conversban mientras comían manzanas:

_Applebloom tienes toda la suerte del mundo, si Spitfire no me hubiera puesto a hacer felxiones, hubiera pateado tiro libre con Rainbow Dash_ comento excitada la pequeña hermanita de RD.

_No es la gran cosa, yo adoro mas a Rarity, no cualquiera puede ser defensora, mi sueño es poder cantar un Gol desde la mitad de cancha, todo muy lirico, si_ respondia Sweetie Belle y Applebloom comentaba _Lo hize porque quería ver que tan buena era Rainbow, pero mi lugar siempre será bajo los 3 palos de la victoria, como mi hermana, atajar, ahogarle el grito a lo rivales_ decía mientras sus ojos brillaban como una estrella.

Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow llegaron para buscar a sus hermanitas. Scootalo dijo que tenia toda la intención de dormir con Dash, aunque ella le dijo que no era el mejor momento, su hermanita insitio y ella termino abrazándola y ambas se fueron a para la casa de Dash.

Tras llegar, Scootalo fue rápidamente a la heladera, mientra Rainbow tan solo reia. Scoot estaba impresionada por todo lo que veía, imágenes de los wondercolts, guitarras y baterías, la ropa moderna de Rainbow, ella sentia que estaba con su mayor idola. Tras esto, RD se fue a cambiar a su cuarto, por lo que pidió que por favor no toque cosas ajenas a Scootalo.

Ella levanto su mano derecha en señal de "ok". Simplemente se sento en el sofá, donde sintió que algo la estaba incomodando. Se levanto y encontró una revista donde estaba marcada por una lapicera una sección donde se hablaba de suicidio y como tratarlo.

Ella leyó un poco esa sección, hasta que oyo una pisadas que bajaban de las escaleras, rápidamente oculto la revista debajo de otro almohadón. Rainbow salto sobre scootalo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella se defendia con una almohada y ambas reian, una escena familiar muy linda.

Entonces RD fue a buscar algo para comer, y Scootalo se acerco a ella lentamente, con un poco de intriga y nervios en su interior. Rainbow le dijo que se calmara porque parecía una pava hirviendo a punto de explotar.

_Rainbow Dash… ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Scoot con la mirada al suelo y Dash contesto alegramente que si, y que no había ninguna razón para estarlo.

_Estas mintiendo_ Replicaba Scootalo _yo… vi una revista y me di cuenta que estas mal… y quiero ayudar, ¿Por qué no te quieres?_

Rainbow se quedo quieta completamente, de espalda pregunto el como sabia eso, pero la pequeña defensora dijo que eso no importaba.

_Sabes Scootalo hay que cosas que mejor no saberla… pero eres como yo, y las dos no nos renidmos tan fácil_ decía Rainbow con una voz seria y seca.

Ambas fueron al cuarto de Dashie donde ella le comento lo que pasaba.

_Escucha hermana, yo amo jugar al Fútbol y también amo estar con mis amigas y disfrutar de sus risas. Soy 20% genial y soy cool… pero, a veces siento que soy menos de lo que aparento. Incluso llego a arrepentirme internamente sobre como actuo, no se si estoy bien o estoy mal. Esto del torneo me tiene estresada, pensé que lo superaría pero odio ver a Dust como capitana. Odio no poder festejar las cosas como quiero por sentirme una miseria, dime acaso quieres ¿una hermana rastrera?_ Rainbow solto unas lagrimas mientras Scootalo se acercaba y la abrazaba.

_La solución no es que nos dejes, tu eres asombrosa y no importa que piensen los demás… eres muy buena para muchas personas_ le decía dulcemente Scootalo a RD, pero ella estaba totalmente triste, con una apariencia muy poca veces vista.

Tras la cena, Scootalo se durmió a la vista de RD, sobre un colchón que ella tiene guardado. Entonces la delantera fue a por unas bebidas, donde se bebio una botella entera de Cerveza.

Dashie se acerco como pudo a una de las ventanas y ahí se quedo llorando mientras repetia la frase: "¿Por qué no soy capitana? ¿Qué me falta….que….?"

(Este episiodio es corto, obviamente canonico de la historia, pero la idea era para avisarles que no tuve mucho tiempo, por muchas razones, personales y cosas muy difíciles del estudio. Pero seguire la historia, esperen para la próxima parte, el torneo ya se acerca)


	6. El torneo entra en sesión

Capítulo 6: El torneo entra en sesión

Era un día nublado, las hojas caían de apoco mientras la gente paseaba tranquila, junto con sus parejas o alguna mascota. De igual manera, Applejack estaba caminando mientras sostenía un vaso de café, el cual le iba ando algún que otro sorbo. A paso lento, ella se iba acercando a una "Café Bar", donde se reuniría con alguien que había pactado para verse las caras, vía mensaje.

Applejack 22:30

"Hola, soy "La vaquera". Veámonos mañana por la mañana. Sé que nos llevamos mal en el pasado, pero este es el momento de limar asperezas y poder trabajar ambas juntas, para terminar con el misterio. Soy consciente de que estarás en el torneo, y obviamente jugando para tu club, pero si realmente estas interesada, pues esta es la oportunidad."

Finalmente, AJ escogió una mesa un poco alejada de las demás. Se sentó, y empezó a leer un diario que había en el sitio. Tras pasar unos minutos, finalmente alguien se acerco, se sentó y le entrego unos papeles con un nombre y apellido, junto a una firma.

_Entonces aceptaste_ Decía AJ mientras leía los datos

_Se puede decir que si, además me gusta toda esta cosa de misterios, incluso tengo pruebas_ respondía la chica de pelo color índigo con capucha puesta.

_Bien… ten un café y empecemos a hablar, Zap_ dijo la vaquera mientras le daba un vaso con café y se acomodaba en el asiento.

_Mira, seré franca y breve. Hace unos días, Rainbow Dash jugo para el equipo de las Dazzlings, cosa que a mí, particularmente, me impresiono. Por un momento pensé que se había cambiado al lado del mal_ Contaba Índigo mientras bebía café con total calma.

Applejack poso su mano izquierda en su mentón y pregunto:

_ ¿Puede ser eso posible? Había escuchado el rumor antes, pero no quise abrir la boca por cuestiones de amistad y deportiva. Tienes que contarme todo, odio ocultar las cosas y más si no son verificadas_

Índigo Zap movió sus brazos pidiendo calma y siguió su relato:

_Mientras jugamos el partido, ella se veía totalmente cambiada e incluso era más agresiva. Pero claro, ¿Quién no lo es en una cancha donde todo se juega a mil por hora? Lo extraño sucedió después. Me levanto el dedo y se fue riendo, junto a su DT de Inglaterra y toda su banda. Sabes, podría ir darle una paliza que jamás olvidara, pero eso no beneficiaria mi imagen para nada_

Tras oír el relato completo, AJ pidió las pruebas, las cuales Zap las entrego sin problemas. Estas eran los datos que el réferi había anotado sobre el comportamiento de la jugadora en cuestión, además de dos fotos, una jugando y otra de perfil.

Applejack estaba sorprendida y a la vez, un poco preocupada. Había dos "Rainbow Dash", ¿Cómo era eso posible?

_Escucha Zap, agradezco tu aporte y realmente, estoy dudando en quien más contarle todo esto. Solo sabemos esto en profundidad tú y yo, elegir a la persona inadecuada sería una perdida grande de tiempo y hasta tal vez, perderíamos algo más_ Comento Applejack preocupada por la situación tan severa.

_Mira compañera, lo único que te puedo decir, es que me lo dejes todo a mí. Prácticamente el torneo está a la vuelta de la esquina, puedo conseguir más información de lo que esté pasando, tu solo ocúpate de tus asuntos, sé a quién escoger como aliado_ Respondió muy tranquilamente Zap, lo que tranquilizo un poco a Applejack.

Tras unos minutos más de charla, acordaron en pasarse información la una a la otra, si habría alguna novedad. Por lo que ambas se dieron las manos, pagaron y se fueron, cada una por un camino distinto.

En sí, lo que más le preocupaba a Applejack, era el hecho de que el rumor que había oído era real. En el caso de Zap, pues ella ve en RD alguien muy parecido a ella, casi como una mejor amiga de oro, y realmente odia ver a sus amigas de esa manera, por lo que no dudaría en hacer todo lo posible para ayudar.

La vaquera fue a buscar a su hermanita, quien la llevaría a un entrenamiento de portería, para incrementar sus reflejos. Índigo siguió su camino, hasta toparse con Trixie, quien venía escuchando música en su celular.

_Oh… eres ¿La Rainbow 2, no?_ Comenzaba diciendo la maga mientras se quitaba el auricular derecho.

_Ja, di lo que quieras. No falta nada para que comience el torneo y nos veamos la cara en el campo, tu capitana Dash no durara ni 5 segundos con el balón_ Respondió Zap con una sonrisa seca mientras cerraba sus ojos.

_Creo que primero deberías investigar mejor, Rainbow no es la capitana, de hecho es Lightning Dust_ Respondió Trixie con su clásico tono sarcástico.

_espera… ¿Qué?, ¿Quién es Lightning Dust?_ Pregunto confundida Índigo Zap.

_Es una chica rubia, un poco más madura que Dash. La DT la habrá elegido por su actitud, pues es lo que se me ocurre a mí, a decir verdad yo tendría que ser la capitana, "La gran y poderosa capitana Trixie"_

Zap simplemente dejo escapar una pequeña risa mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado, por lo que había oído. Tras eso, Trixie se despidió y siguió su camino, mientras Zap volvía al cuartel del equipo de los "Shadowbolts".

Rarity volvía a su hogar, tras hacer su trote matutino de todos los días semanales. Al llegar, vio a su hermanita intentando hacer un batido de bananas. La ayudo un poco y se fue a bañar.

Sweetie Belle dormía todas las noches con la cabeza puesta en una sola cosa:

"El arte y el torneo de Fútbol". Era quizás más pasional que su hermana mayor, pero sabía que el esfuerzo que ella hacía, por lo que quería regalarle las mejores que ella que podía darle, además de su cariño y apoyo.

Rarity, ya vestida con un buzo y un jean, fue hacia la cocina donde desayuno con su pequeña hermana y tras eso, fueron hacia la sede central del organizador del torneo. La idea era sencilla, cada DT tenía que ir un día antes a dejar anotados sus respectivos equipos para, posteriormente, que cada uno venga y firme, y así quedar oficialmente en la competencia.

En la casa de la "9 titular", Scootalo estaba tan emocionada que despertó a Rainbow, quien dormía en el sofá. Dash despertó y abrazo a su hermana de corazón, debido a la situación amarga por la que habían pasado.

_Hoy es el primer paso, un poco aburrido sí, pero será genial_ comentaba exaltada Scootalo mientras no paraba de sonreír.

_Si, tienes razón pequeña_ Respondía Rainbow Dash mientras se reía y ambas iban a alistarse, no sin antes tener un buen desayuno.

Dashie le afectaba machismo que Spitfire no la tuviera en cuenta para ser capitana, sintiéndose insegura, hasta que su pequeña hermanita le demostraría que las cosas no son tan graves como parecen, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo e intento dar una buena energía para calentar los motores.

Por las calles de la ciudad, Spitfire y Daring Do caminaban hacia la sede central, mientras conversaban sobre una posibilidad que haría todo más ameno.

_Sabes Daring Do, realmente agradezco tu aporte al equipo. Pero no es que quiera tirarte abajo pero…_ Decía Spitfire mientras respiraba e intentaba seguir la oración, hasta que la misma Daring respondió

_ ¿Crees que no estoy a un buen nivel para jugar?, y hasta pienso que lo dices por mi parche, ¿Verdad?_ preguntaba Daring Do mientras se detenía en seco.

Spit quedo viéndola unos segundos, y asintió con la cabeza. Daring se quedó de brazos cruzados, esperando alguna respuesta, la cual llego al instante.

_Quiero que seas mi ayudante Daring Do. Podemos llevar este equipo a la victoria y poder dejar una gran huella en la historia_ Le pedía exaltada la DT, quien veía a Daring como alguien con mucha experiencia.

La veterana pensó unos segundos mientras miraba el suelo, sin dejar de cruzar los brazos. Hasta que finalmente, decidió dar el "Si".

En la sede central, había mucha gente con sus cámaras y celulares, grabando y sacando fotos a las futuras estrellas que participarían en la contienda. Poco a poco jugadoras de todos los equipos iban llegando y dejando su firma, además de sacarse algunas fotos y teniendo entrevista con la prensa deportiva.

Una de la entrevistada fue Rarity, quien, fiel a su estilo, demostró que es muy buena con el micrófono.

_Señorita Rarity, ¿Qué expectativa tiene sobre el torneo?, ¿es su primera vez en un torneo de gran envergadura?_ Preguntaba el cronista, a lo que la jugadora respondió.

_Querido, las damas como yo nacimos preparada para todo; Participe en una competencia de bandas de rock, esto es lo mismo, solo que con más pasión. No los defraudare, seré la primera en anotar un Gol y se lo dedicare a mi querida gata Opal que me está viendo por la Televisión_

Rarity agarra la cámara y le manda un beso a su querida mascota, mientras se va a donde esta las "Clousdale".

AJ la cruzo mientras iba caminando a firmar, pero tuvo un dialogo con ella respecto a lo que había dicho por TV.

_Rarity, ¿No crees que fue un poco excedido lo que dijiste?_ Pregunto Applejack mientras se acomodaba su sombrero.

_Oh, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Que yo sea defensora, no me quita las posibilidades de hacer un Gol y dedicárselo a mi querida mascota. Mira seré tan buena compañera que te dejare patear un penal si se da la ocasión_ Respondió Rarity mientras revisaba su celular.

_Como digas compañera, solo espero que ese penal no lo provoques tu_ Replico AJ mientras se reía e iba a poner su firma en la planilla.

Cuando iba firmando, noto algo curioso que le llamo bastante la atención. Aparecía una firma en el recuadro de Rainbow Dash, sin embargo, la 9 titular todavía no estaba en el predio. Fue entonces cuando recordó la charla que tuvo con Zap. La "otra RD" firmo ahí, pensando que era la planilla de su equipo, fue lo que pensó AJ mientras se alejaba lentamente.

_ ¿Estas bien?, ¿Quieres una barra de cereal?, según la DT te dan mucha energía para correr 100 maratones_ decía Pinkie Pie en un intento de levantarle el ánimo. AJ acepto el cereal y le dijo que no pasaba nada, simplemente eran los nervios previo al torneo.

Cerca de donde estaban "Las Clousdale", se encontraba Adagio, junto a Sonata y alguien encapuchada, a quien le habían puesto el apodo de "le mystère" (el misterio en francés).

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, la líder fue firmo, dejando luego que sus colegas lo hicieran. En ese momento aparece Índigo Zap, con intención de sacar información.

_Puede que nos hayan ganado, pero no tendrán mucha suerte si van de visitante_ Comenzó diciendo Zap, a lo que Adagio se rio.

_Gracias, me hiciste reír con tus estupideces. Ahora, si me permites, tengo asuntos importantes_ Respondió Adagio mientras se iba caminando junto con sus amigas.

Pero Zap no se quedaría de brazo cruzado y encaro a Le Mystére, preguntándole cosas acerca de quién es.

_ ¿Quién diablos eres?, ¿Y porque tanto misterio?, se me hace que eres muy novata para estas cosas_ decía provocadoramente Índigo, esperando una respuesta. Pero la chica del misterio se apartó y siguió su camino. Zap le grito cobarde, a lo que Sonata salto en defensa de su aliada, comentando una pequeña discusión.

Adagio, cansada de la situación, decidió agarrar a su amiga y llevarla lejos, junto con Mystére. Quien se levantó un poco la capucha para guiñarle el ojo a Zap y sacarle la lengua.

Zap, apretando su mano derecha con fuerza, se guardó mucha bronca y se alejó mientras murmuraba insultos. En eso aparece Sunny Flare, una de sus compañeras, preocupada por su estado.

_Capitana ¿Sucede algo?_ Preguntaba Sunny con clara preocupación.

_Lo siento Flare, pero son cosas personales y secretas. Además tienes que estar atenta al torneo, de esto me ocupo yo_ Respondía Zap, mientras apoyaba su brazo izquierdo en el hombre de su amiga.

_Pe… Pero Capitana…_ Replicaba una vez más Sunny, al estar mal por la situación de su colega.

_Escucha Sunny Flare, soy la capitana, somos los Shadowbolts y no tolerare un desacato a mis órdenes. Te ordeno que me dejes en paz y te ubiques en el contexto futbolístico, ¿Entendido Flores?_

Replico con furia Índigo Zap, a lo que Sunny realizo un saludo "militar" y posteriormente se fue caminando a realizar la firma.

A lo lejos, se veía una joven a lado de otra persona quienes se acercaban al lugar. Eran Rainbow Dash y Scootalo, listas para firmar. Al llegar, varias cámaras y periodistas fueron con ella para entrevistarlas.

_Hola Rainbow Dash, ¿Qué piensa que será lo más difícil en esta etapa a nivel futbolístico?_ Comenzó pregunto la periodista.

_Hola, ¿Todo bien? Bueno, la verdad espero una competencia con mucho juego y anotaciones de todos los ángulos. No es por nada, pero estuve ensayando tiros libres con mi querida hermana. Tengo plena confianza en el grupo y tengo toda la intención de que lleguemos a fases altas de esta competencia, por no descartar el poder jugar la final_

Respondió Rainbow mientras acariciaba el cabello de su Scootalo, pero esa no fue la única pregunta que le hicieron.

_Oímos el rumor de que sentías un gran disgusto por no ser la capitana de tu equipo, ya que la banda la llevara Dust, ¿Es verdad? ¿O la situación es normal y estás de acuerdo?_

Pregunto la curiosa periodista, a lo que Dash contesto tras unos segundos de silencio.

_Veras… eso no es lo mío, digo, no me encargo de esa parte del equipo. La DT tendrás sus razones para poner a… a Dust como capitana, me parece una persona madura y con un toque eléctrico en sus jugadas, y me gusta compartir jugadas con ellas_

Respondió Dash y a continuación siguió su camino hacia la planilla para las firmas, ignorando a los demás periodistas que tenían otras preguntas para hacerles. Al llegar noto que su firma ya estaba puesta, pero esta era diferente a la suya, pues parecía de alguien que no estaría acostumbrado a firmar, o incluso a escribir, dejando un garabato nada prolijo.

Dashie encaro a su DT, quien estaba junto con Daring Do, sobre la razón de que su firma ya estaba puesta ahí, cuando ella no había llegado aún.

_Rainbow Dash, ¿Acaso me viste cara de alguien que le gusta las bromas? Pregúntale a alguien del grupo, y avísales de paso que Daring Do será mi asistente en el campo de juego_ Respondió la flameante DT, a lo que Dash se fue a preguntarle a Applejack sobre esa situación.

_Oh, es muy curioso. Sabes Rainbow a lo mejor, algún niño fue e intento escribir algo para ti, digo a lo mejor algún fanático_

Comento nerviosa Applejack.

_ ¿Que?... Applejack, no quiero pensar en que estas mintiendo, desde que llegaron las ponys de la otra dimensión, sé que eres incapaz de mentir y siempre vas con la verdad, ¿Sabes algo de esto? ¿O no?_

Replico Rainbow, con cierto fastidio por su amiga que no daba pie en lo que decía.

_Bueno… la verdad Rainbow es que…_

AJ le estaba por comentar lo que sabía, pero Trixie entro en escena y tiro una moneda al aire. Cayó en cara, y dijo:

_JA!, la poderosa Trixie tiene la suerte de ser la primera en ser la última en anotarse, porque Trixie siempre rompe la lógica, Trixie lo hizo otra vez_

La maga fue y se anotó, dejando la planilla completa y sin que nadie falte. Fluttershy se encontraba junto con Twilight, Starlight y Sunset Shimmer, quienes esperaban cerca del grupo, el aviso del organizador del torneo, así como todos los que se encontraban ahí.

_Alguien puede decirme una vez más, ¿Por qué termine anotándome en esto? Yo solo soy buena con los animales_

Preguntaba un poco preocupada Fluttershy, a lo que Twilight la abrazo y le dijo:

_No digas esas cosas Fluttershy, tienes que estar bien, tienes unos buenos reflejos y una buena habilidad, no serás de una gran ayuda en toda la competencia_

Decía Twillight, a lo que Star agrego:

_Aparte, mientras más unidas seamos, mejor será la chance de salir campeonas, y eso sería algo valioso para nosotras y todo "Clousdale"_

Por su parte, Sunset no dejo escapar su oportunidad para también decir algunas palabras:

_Todo se basa en la confianza y la seguridad, juguemos, divirtámonos y luchemos hasta el final_

Ambas se abrazaron, mientras el resto del grupo que estaba disperso se juntaba en el abrazo grupal. Spitfire, quien estaba contemplando la escena, se percató que no estaba una jugadora importante para el grupo. Lightningh Dust.

_Oigan!, no quiero arruinarles su escena tele novelesca, pero tengo una pregunta importante, ¿Dónde se metió Dust?_

Decía en tono alto la DT, a lo que Lyra respondió:

_Yo la vi hoy a la mañana, más o menos cerca de acá, al parecer fue la primera que se anoto_

Todas se quedaron pensando y algunas hablaban entre sí, pero esto termino cuando apareció una persona con remera azulgrana, parado en una plataforma, con micrófono en mano dijo lo siguiente:

_Hola jugadoras, hola gente y hola amantes del Fútbol mundial. Mi nombre es Mike y si, aunque puede que no lo parezca, soy el organizador del torneo_

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y a corear por sus equipos, el organizador pidió calma y siguió hablando:

_Veo que están bastante exaltados, los entiendo, yo también lo estaría. Por ese motivo seré breve. Yo me puse a pensar toda la tarde si el comienzo seria por eliminación directa, o si fuera por grupos. Por suerte, a última hora, decidí que fuera como los mundiales que vemos por la televisión, por fase de grupos_

Zap escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía Mike, hasta que sintió algo frio como el hielo sobre su hombro izquierdo. Ella pego un grito y se di vuelta, solo para ver a una chica con un brazo robótico.

_Disculpa, suele pasar cuando parte de mi equipo quiere hablar con alguien. Me presento, soy Matrix, líder de las "Mechas 900"_

Así se presentaba una chica de pelo corto y color violeta, con un ojo que brillaba de vez en cuando, y dejando ver que sus manos y piernas eran partes robóticas.

_Espera… ¿Son androides? ¿No es eso trampa?_

Pregunto Índigo insinuando que sería una ventaja contra el resto de los equipos.

_No hay de que temer, tenemos las mismas condiciones físicas que un ser humano promedio. Fuimos creadas como un experimento para que podamos asimilarnos a los seres humanos, por lo que nos fueron implementados partes de robótica en nuestro cuerpo, sin generar ninguna ventaja o desventaja_

A Zap le pareció interesante, y estrecho su mano con ella, demostrando respeto por el equipo rival. Mientras tanto Mike seguía hablando sobre la competencia.

_El sorteo se llevara mañana, y en solo 2 días después, tendremos el gran comienzo de este gran torneo. Espero que lo disfruten y que sepan sacarle el jugo al Fútbol_

La gente seguía aplaudiendo y gritando, una de esas personas era Adagio, quien se la veía con muchas ganas de competir lo antes posible. Alguien la codea por atrás y le dice:

_Baja tus humos rulitos, tienes prohibido pisar nuestra cancha ¿Sabes?_

Adagio, molesta voltea y ve a una jugadora del equipo "Killers", famosos por su agresividad. Ella la insulta y luego sigue escuchando el discurso de Mike, pero Aria se acerca a preguntarle sobre lo sucedido.

_ ¿Quién era esa jugadora? ¿Quieres que le enseñe a no meterse en nuestros asuntos?_

Decía Aria mientras se apretaba los nudillos, pero Adagio la calmo, diciéndole que la dejara en paz, que ya habría tiempo para cuando la tuvieran en frente en la cancha.

Mike estaba por finalizar su gran discurso.

_Me siento muy contento de que puedan disfrutar de algo que venía pensando hace bastante tiempo, y sinceramente a veces me sentía decaído, o incluso triste, pensando en que a nadie le agradaría el torneo. Por suerte, conté con mi amor quien estuvo a mi lado y jamás me tiro para abajo, les presento a la chica que me hace vibrar el corazón y también el Fútbol: Lightning Dust_

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, mientras la rubia se iba subiendo a la plataforma, con una insignia de su equipo "Clousdale". Ella abrazo y beso a Mike, ante la atónita mirada de su grupo, quienes desconocían que su amor era el propio organizador.

Una fanática de "Skybolts" se cruzó con uno de "Closudale":

_ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu equipo tiene comprado el torneo?, dan lastima sabes_

Pero el de Clousdale no se quedó atrás

_Tu cállate, no tenemos la culpa que tus jugadoras no tengan sangre en las venas_

Esto desato una pelea entre ambas parcialidades, por lo que tuvo que intervenir la policía. Rainbow Dash no lo podía, creer e incluso le pregunto a la propia DT sobre la situación, pero ella también estaba igual de confundida.

Dust era la novia de Mike, organizador del torneo, lo cual podía fomentar alguna conspiración contra las Clousdale, como si fueran favoritas a ganar la competencia. Índigo Zap fue a buscar a Sugar y ambas se metieron adentro del establecimiento sin que nadie las vea, Adagio quedo impactada, al igual que toda la gente.

El torneo había comenzado antes de tiempo, y los primeros minutos ya estaban jugando, con polémica incluida.


	7. La Lealtad es Capitana

Capítulo 7: La lealtad es capitana.

-Nuestra líder ¿es una zorra?- exclamaba Rainbow Dash, mientras parte del público y la prensa se iban alejando. Todos con la misma imagen, la capitana de Clousdale: Lighting Dust, es la novia de Mike, el organizador.

-Esa vaquera esta más adelantada que todo el equipo junto- Opinaba AJ. Spitfire reunió a su equipo, para concluir el asunto.

-Escuchen chicas, comenzamos con una gran desventaja popular, la prensa escribirá cursilería barata y siempre seremos un llamado de atención. Pero esto nos tiene que dar más energía. Seremos ese equipo imbatible-

Tras la pequeña reflexión de la DT, Rainbow se molestó, y llevando su mano derecha a su corazón dijo en tono serio. –Una tipa de ese estilo, no me representa. Esto es fútbol y compañerismo, y actuando así… nos perjudica-

Dash se fue caminando, Scootaloo quiso seguirla pero su hermana freno su andar con su brazo.

Pasaron los días, tras los sorteos, cada equipo estaba preparándose para su match. El torneo lo abriría "Las dazzlings" contra un equipo de rango menor, llamado "cold plate"

En el vestuario del equipo local, Adagio terminaba de ajustar sus botines cuando tuvo una visita sorpresa.

Una encapuchada entro sosteniendo una cinta de video. –Hey… Rulitos, Adagio, tengo algo para mostrarte-

Sin embargo, la capitana de las Dazzlings estaba muy desconfiada. -¿Qué diablos haces aquí?, ¿Quién eres?-

La chica extraña se quitó la capucha, era Indigo Zap. –No me gusta estar aquí, pero necesito darte esto- Le entrego la cinta de video, con una nota, esta tenía la leyenda:

"La verdad del torneo"

La Dazzling acepto el objeto, pero fiel a su estilo sarcástico, le aclaro a Zap que existen "USB" o CD, ya que el cassete es algo viejo.

La puerta del vestuario se abrió y, "le mystere" entro. Al ver a las dos chicas se sacó su atuendo. Indigo no oculto su rabia al verla, nuevamente. Era "otra" Rainbow Dash, pero con menos humildad.

-¿Qué hace la copia barata… de mi copia barata aquí?- provocaba Lé Mystere. La capitana de los Shadowbolts se volteo hacia la puerta y se largó.

Adagio guardo la cinta en su mochila y rápidamente se fue al campo de juego, no sin antes ser cuestionada por Mystere.

-No necesito que me lo respondas ahora pero, ¿Qué estas ocultando exactamente?-

Ella no sabía que responder, pero tomo aire y la miro a los ojos.

-Recuerda que yo soy la líder, así que no quiero que cuestiones lo que hago. O con mis amigas te dejaremos los ojos más dañado-

Lé Mystere se hecho a reír, agarro sus cosas y se fue al campo de juego, La capitana se quedó unos segundos reflexionando sobre el video que tenía en sus manos. Lastimosamente no era el momento para detenerse ni mucho menos, tenía 90' que cumplir al 100%.

El frio se hacía sentir en el estadio, Las dazzlings eran visitantes y luego tendrían la revancha en su propia cancha. Los equipos salieron a la cancha de una manera ordenada y al mismo tiempo.

La afición local era más pequeña que la visitante, e incluso se tuvo que jugar en un estadio que no era del equipo Cold Plate, pues su estadio natal es muy reducido para albergar un torneo de tal magnitud.

En las gradas, justo sobre las suplentes del equipo visitante, estaban Spitfire y su colega Daring Do, quienes estaban en la labor de estudiar a sus futuros rivales. En este match, la misteriosa "Lé mystere" se encontrara ausente en el primer misterio, portando su capucha, vera el partido como una más.

Adagio alzo la voz para todo su grupo. –Muy bien equipo demos lo mejor que tenemos, no nos dejemos pisotear, somos música somos pasión, Las Dazzlings son el hoy- Esto volvió más eufórica a la gente visitante.

El partido comenzó y tocaron primero las locales. Durante los primeros 15 minutos fue una ida y vuelta, aunque con un dominio perfecto de las visitantes.

15' Cold Plate (0) – Las Dazzlings (0)

Unas cuantas pelotas fueron salvadas por la gran Adagio, quien no sudaba en cada vuelo que daba. Sus mejores amigas, La DT Arias y la delantera Sonata tenían buenos momentos.

Entre algunas entradas y despejes, el árbitro del encuentro solo amonesto a dos del equipo local, pues los equipos chicos no tienen mucha táctica. En el minuto 36 del primer tiempo, se pita tiro libre a favor de la escuadra visitante.

Con un trote seguro, Adagio se prepara para el tiro libre directo, siendo arquera, genera mucha más emoción.

Spitfire conversa excitada por el partido con Daring Do.

-Ellos tienen táctica pero nosotros podemos contrarrestarla, e incluso si Applejack metiera un gol… o la suplente-

Daring le contesta.

-Hay algo que aún no entiendes, y todo el fútbol no es táctica. Sabes, lamento profundamente que no les hayas contado a las chicas sobre el "accidente" misterioso de la última final por una copa-

Spitfire se queda sin palabras, algo que muy pocas veces ocurre, y se agarra suavemente la rodilla izquierda.

Adagio deja la pelota en el suelo y da unos pasos hacia atrás. Sonata se mete en la barrera visitante, junto a más compañeras, para crear una confusión en la portera rival. El árbitro pita y la arquera visitante corre hasta el balón, ejecuta un disparo certero que deja pasmada a la arquera contrincante, que no se despega del piso y ve como ingresa la esférica.

(37' PT Gol de Adagio. Cold Plate 0-Las Dazzlings 1)

Unos minutos más tarde, se termina el primer tiempo. Cada equipo va a las duchas, Arias le da unas palmaditas en la espalda de Adagio.

En él entre tiempo las chicas conversan de lo bien que les está yendo. Pero mystere solo está ansiosa, pues no para de calentar y hacer comentarios provocativos.

-¿Paliza? Vamos un gol arriba, mis goles van a hacer una paliza-

Vociferaba, mientras Arias le comentaba como serían las tácticas para el segundo tiempo. Entre el público, cerca de Spitfire y Daring Do, se encontraban Rainbow Dash y Trixie, quienes tenían un curioso gorro de mago.

-Seré honesta Trixie, el show de magia que vimos recién fue 20% genial, pero lo que más me gusto fueron estos gorritos-

Exclamaba Dashie.

-Sabía que te gustaría, Trixie conoce de gustos y siempre le da en el blanco-

Respondía la maga. Tras pasar los últimos minutos del entre tiempo, los equipos volvieron al campo, y para el delirio de los visitantes, apareció la jugadora encapuchada. Rainbow y Trixie miraban atentas a aquella extraña jugadora.

Adagio se acerca a su compañera, diciéndole un claro aviso:

-No te quites la capucha, recuerda que no eres de este mundo y podrías causar un caos-

Mystere simplemente hizo un gesto con los hombros y se puso en su posición, el árbitro la confronto por la vestimenta, ella no contesto, lo que ocasiono que se gane una amarilla.

En los primeros minutos del segundo tiempo, la delantera de Clousdale protesta por el hecho de que la jugadora no muestre su rostro.

-Eso es incorrecto, tienen que expulsarla, vamos Trixie apóyame-

Pero su compañera simplemente seguía comiendo y viendo el show futbolístico. A los 15' del segundo tiempo, Lé Mystere se escapa por la banda derecha y genera un hermoso "tiki-tiki" donde llega el Gol, y la defensa local confundida

(15' ST Gol de "Lé Mystere". Cold Plate 0 – Las Dazzlings 2)

Ella festejo con sus compañeras y al mirar las gradas, vio a Rainbow dash… se quedó unos segundos… era algo que le hacía ruido en su interior.

Sonata, al notar su comportamiento, aviso a Adagio y ella reacciono rápidamente. Agarrando el brazo de la jugadora misteriosa, la llevo al centro de la cancha.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, y el dominio visitante se hacía notar. En los minutos 35 y 40, Lé Mystere se llevaba el grito de gol a la boca, una de tiro libre y otro de penal, Partido Liquidado.

FINAL: Cold Plate 0 – Las Dazzlings 4 (37' PT Adagio; 15', 35', 40' ST "Lé Mystere")

Las visitantes se fueron saltando y muy alegres. En diferencia a las locales quienes se fueron con la cara larga. Imposible no pensar en otro resultado, la diferencia era grande.

Cuando la gente se retiraba del estadio, Spitfire se cruzó con Dashie y Trixie. Se enfureció un poco por su vestimenta tan particular, ya que no era muy profesional, pero luego se fueron conversando.

-Escuchen equipo, el partido de hoy da muchas cosas. Mañana está el partido de los Shadowbolts contra los Skybolts, así que espero con ansias que vayan y… - Pero antes de terminar, se percató que RD y compañía estaban conversando sobre el mejor truco de magia, Spit solo suspiro y Daring Do no emitió ninguna palabra.

Las Dazzlings salían del estadio por la parte trasera, donde saludaron a su rival. Adagio arrojo cerveza a su entrenadora y amiga Aria, quien se rio y ensucio al resto del equipo. Lé Mystere se sumó a la celebración. A lo lejos, Indigo Zap vigilaba con unos binoculares lo que ocurría.

Cuando vio que cada una se separaba para tomar su camino a casa, empezó a seguir a Adagio. En el momento exacto se puso a la par y comenzó a conversar.

-Buen partido, de hecho, creo que vi un reflejo de mi equipo. Por cierto, es extraño que cada una vaya a otra parte siendo prácticamente como hermanas-

La Dazzling se quitó los auriculares, y sin dirigirle la mirada respondió:

-En un punto empiezo a creer que sabes más que yo, y en otro, siento que debería golpearte pero seré buena. No nos juntamos porque cada una tiene asuntos distintos y cosas distintas que no te interesa-

Zap se puso enfrente de ella, con una postura de seguridad y le dio un aviso.

-Este torneo esconde algo, y eso lo tienes tú en tu mochila, cuando termines avísame y yo me encargare del resto- Indigo se fue por otra calle y Adagio se colocó nuevamente los auriculares, siguiendo su rumbo.

Un nuevo día, una nueva tarde, un nuevo match. A solo 2 horas las Shadowbolts se enfrentaban a las Skybolts, equipo que sabe de altura, pero que sería visitante.

Mientras el equipo local acomodaba sus cosas en el vestuario, Indigo se tomó un tiempo y se fue a las afueras del estadio. Al parecer esperaba alguien, ya que estaba ansiosa y no paraba de mirar por todos los lados.

De repente sintió una nalgada y se asustó, solo para ver a su colega Applejack.

-Vaquera!, tienes que estar más atenta, con razón tienes una mala fama con tus novios-

Con su típica burla campestre, Indigo se enfureció.

-¿Cómo sabe de mis novios?... bueno eso… no importa. Necesito que me acompañes, tenemos que ir al salón de videos de nuestro instituto-

Las dos corrieron hacia el lugar en cuestión, ahí estaba Adagio, Junto con Rainbow Dash y Matrix, líder de las "Mechas 9000".

Zap le comento a AJ que su intención era que todos vieran lo que se estaba tramando, gracias a la intervención que logro junto con su amiga Sugar, al establecimiento oficial de los directivos del campeonato.

Saco las llave de su caballera y abrió la puerta, rápidamente cada una entro y se posición de cara al gran televisor, donde el video seria reproducido.

El video comenzó con Indigo y su amiga en la cámara de ventilación, dado a que todo fue filmado mediante una videocámara. Mientras recorrían el lugar, llegaron a una rejilla donde se encontraba Mike hablando por teléfono.

-Si… Claro, tengo todo asegurado. ¿El torneo?, Esta claro que las ganadoras son las Shadowbolts, Lighting Dust es mi novia sí, pero su DT arruino la carrera de mi hermana… Espera, tocan la puerta-

Entra en escena la capitana de las Clousdale, quien abraza amorosamente a su novio, este cuelga y la abraza también. Indigo y compañía se miran asombrados, por lo que salen sin que nadie las vea.

La cinta finaliza y todas quedan con miradas entre sí.

-No entendí bien, Indigo explica algo o moriré de aburrimiento- comentaba sarcásticamente Dashie.

-Muy bien. Tras escuchar esta conversación, me puse en el rol de buscar información para eliminar dudas- comenzaba hablando Zap, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida por Adagio.

-¿Tu? ¿Buscando?, eres como esa niña rara de tu escuela, "Tuaglait"-

Por lo que tuvo que ser, más sincera.

-Bueno está bien, no busque si no que le pedí ayuda a mis compañeras de equipo a que buscaran información sobre lo ocurrido con la DT Spitfire. Encontré que un partido jugado hace unos años, en un torneo más grande que este, el equipo "Equestria", se las veía cara con los "ThunderStorm"-

Zap hiso una pausa y todas miraban con atencion para seguir escuchando.

-El equipo local, era liderado por la mismísima Spitfire, una delantera fugaz y con una corrida diabólica. Del otro lado estaba una chica llamada "Rebbeca", quien al parecer, es la hermana que Mike nombra. Durante el encuentro, se vivió todo a pura pasión, nadie entendía como las dos escuadras mantenían a las 11 en campo… hasta que… una pelota sale al área y es córner para las locales. Spitfire estaba siendo marcada por Rebbeca. Hay muchas versiones, pero la más real es que la hermana de Mike golpeo intencionalmente la rodilla de Spit, causándole una fractura expuesta. "Nadie vio nada", y Spit se abalanzo contra ella-

Rainbow quedo con la boca abierta, y todas no podían creerlo. Applejack razono la situación y dio su punto de vista.

-Entonces, ¿Spitfire tiene un rencor hacia el organizador? ¿Por qué deja que Lightingh Dust siga siendo la capitana?-

Entonces Matrix le responde, con una voz un poco robótica.

-Estas calculando erróneamente, ella probablemente no quiera sufrir otra derrota, según los registros del acontecimiento, perdieron los locales y la DT nunca más puso un pie en alguna cancha-

Sin embargo, Adagio aun tenía algo en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué Mike quiere que ganen los Shadowbolts?, ¿Qué tienen que ver con toda esta historia?-

Indigo se llevó la mano izquierda a su mentón y comenzó a reflexionar.

-No estoy segura… pero no tardaremos en entenderlo, por ahora las dejo, tengo que volver con mi equipo-

Zap agarro su mochila, se despidió y se fue rumbo a su encuentro. Rainbow Dash entablo una pequeña charla con AJ.

-¿Cómo que ahora es tu amiga?, Se parece a mí, pero yo soy 20% mas…- Cerca de donde están, un disparo se escucha, y algo tropezarse.

-Oyeron eso, fue un disparo- se alarmo Adagio.

Las chicas corrieron por los pasillos del instituto y se encontraron una imagen pésima. Indigo Zap en el suelo, con sangre a su alrededor.

Dashie la levanto un poco, pidiéndole que reaccione. Ella hacia el esfuerzo pero su dolor era muy fuerte, agarrándose el abdomen. Matrix saco una venda de su estuche y comenzó a colocárselo, mientras le pedía a AJ que llamara a la policía, pero la chica herida le pidió que no lo haga con un gesto de "no" con su mano izquierda.

-Rain… bow… necesito que hagas… algo por mí-

Indigo comenzaba a recuperarse poco a poco e intentaba hablar, Dash se acercó y le pedía que no hablara para que se sintiera mejor, pero ella intentaba de todas formas.

-No se… quien me ataco, venia caminando y me cubrió los ojos y me disparo… pero es lo de menos… Dash yo vengo un lugar distinto, las balas y los robos, cosas de todos los días… en fin… colega, quiero que… me suplantes en mi partido-

La chica multicolor soltó un "¿Qué?" más grande que todo el instituto. La Shadowbolts tiene en mente, poner a Dashie como su reemplazante, utilizando colorante y maquillaje, se parecían y eso lo hacía más fácil.

Debido a esta situación, su accidente no podía hacerse público, así que decidió levantarse e ir al hogar de AJ, donde se recuperaría. La idea no le agrado para nada a Matrix, quien le parecía absurdo, pero Indigo simplemente se rio y le dijo que necesitaría algo que la "cubriera".

Faltaban exactamente 50 minutos, Rainbow estaba en la casa de Rarity quien rápidamente le explico todo y ella acepto en ayudarla cambiar su look. Indigo Zap se encontraba en la casa de AJ junto con Matrix, esta última por el lema de su equipo:

"La humanidad es lo primero, no se crea, se genera".

Dash agarro la motocicleta de su amiga y se fue directo al estadio, el trayecto duro 25 minutos, y los equipos estaban terminando su calentamiento. Cuando de la nada sale a la cancha… "indigo zap".

Ella saluda a todo su público, con una gran sonrisa, mientras el equipo local la mira con extrañeza. Ella empieza a estirar y a hacer jueguitos con el balón, cuando una compañera se le acerca.

-capitana… ¿se encuentra bien?, usted suele ser más "fría"-

A lo que la falsa shadow contesto con un "claro, claro fría". Y comenzó a trotar mientras mandaba a sus amigas que corrieran por el campo.

Entrando al vestuario, las tácticas que fueron explicadas, eran muy diferente para Rainbow, pero, debido a su lealtad ella puso mucho énfasis en cada palabra.

El tiempo llego y los equipos salen a la cancha, cada una se posiciona en su lugar respectivo. "indigo" mira a lo lejos, mientras mantiene su balón bajo la suela…

Pita el árbitro y el encuentro comienza, el cual no es otro más para la "capitana" de los Shadowbolts.

5' PT Shadowbolts 0-Skybolts 0

En una cancha húmeda, rápida y peligrosa, la falsa capitana se adentra en el equipo rival. Al ver a su banda derecha, una compañera hace un gesto con el brazo. Dash no entiende el juego y se la quitan.

Corre la capitana Vapor Trail con la pelota, pero es bajada con una falta sin sanción.

La falsa shadow aprovecha para hablar con su delantera amiga.

-Hagamos una cosa, tú te acercas más a mí y hacemos una pared juntas, ¿sí?-

Su compañera de equipo no entendió bien, pero Rainbow recordó que era "indigo", así que alzo la voz.

-Mira… Colega, si te pido que te acerques, es que lo hagas, ¿o quieres perder frente a toda tu gente? ¿Y tú valor basura?-

Rápidamente entendió y se posiciono más cerca.

El juego continuo, aunque lamentablemente, los Skybolts tenían una mejor suerte con el control del balón que los shadows. Estos tenían poca eficacia en el mediocampo.

En un despiste de la zaga central, Vapor anota un golazo que sale disparado casi de media cancha, la arquera vuela y solo toca el palo sin gloria.

(20' PT Gol de Vapor Trail. Shadowbolts 0-Skybolts 1)

Una llovizna empezaba a sentirse en el partido. Las jugadoras cada vez se ponían más violentas, y llegaron tres amarillas para calmar las aguas.

La DT local se agarraba la frente, y la falsa capitana comenzaba a sentirse abatida. Pero la frustración no podría ser pero, que a al minuto 34 llega un segundo gol del equipo contrario, efectuado por la zaguera Cloudy.

(34' PT Gol de Cloudy. Shadowbolts 0 – Skybolts 2)

Mientras el sufrimiento más pesaba, la llovizna se convertía en lluvia más rápidamente. Dash corría cada pelota, y tocaba con quien podía, pero efectivamente no era su "team", no tenía lugar.

Sus compañeras comenzaban a regañarla y hasta una arriesgo a pedir su cambio, pero eso era imposible, es "indigo zap", la estrella.

El equipo se dedicó a defender los últimos minutos y cada bando se fue a los vestuarios, el local siendo abucheado.

Dash comento que se sentía mal y se encerró en las duchas, mientras intentaba calmarse para sí misma… intento concentrarse, demostrar que podía dar vuelta un partido, nada igual que cualquier otro que haya jugado.

No podía dejar que su amiga tuviera una pésima imagen, y esa haría todo lo posible por demostrar ese gran valor. La lealtad de Rainbow fue la que dijo unas simples palabras antes de salir a jugar el segundo tiempo.

-Tenemos que ganar, cueste… lo que cueste. Sangre, sudor, lo que sea-

A Las shadows les encanto ese aliento y algunas se disculparon por si hubo algún malestar u enojo en los primeros 45'.

Con las dos escuadras en cada mitad de la cancha, se jugaba la segunda parte de este maravilloso encuentro. ¿La llovizna?, se fue, para darle paso a una lluvia casi torrencial.

Cuando pasan estas situaciones, se juega con mucho balón aéreo, algo que los Skybolts saben manejar, pero que eso no es mucho problema para un equipo con necesidad.

Rainbow logra una entrada que se vuelve mayor por el agua y baja a Vapor Trail, ganándose la amarilla. Ella le da mano a su contraparte futbolística y la ayuda a levantarse.

La hinchada local renacía, mientras la visitante no paraba de alentar. Fueron minutos con mucho fútbol, hasta que llego un córner para los shadows.

Se efectúa el disparo y Rainbow cabecea exitosamente, logrando un Gol que da vida a un equipo moribundo. Lo grita como si fuera una final.

(18' ST Gol de "indigo zap". Shadowbolts 1 – Skybolts 2)

Vibrante, atrapador. Cada balón peleado, cada entrada, cada lujo. Todo era acompañado de una atmosfera sin igual, esta generada por los fanáticos y sus propias jugadoras.

Con garra y "a lo shadow", el equipo comenzó a tomar el control, el cual seguía siendo un poco peleado, pero la motivación era enorme.

Las patadas dadas en el match, retumbaban en todo el "castillo", el gran estadio de los Shadowbolts.

Hubo cambios de ambos equipos, que la mayoría era obligada por la fatiga acumulada. La DT le pregunto a su "capitana" si seguía, ella simplemente respondía con un "ok" con su mano izquierda…

El partido estaba muriendo, y ya iban 43', pues poseían el control pero les era difícil causar algún daño. Pero en una jugada que la delantera especial de la noche iba corriendo hacia la portería rival, efectuando un disparo, pero este rebota en uno de los palos.

Una compañera suya vuelva a intentar pero da en el travesaño y nuevamente, Dash la golpea y una defensora rival lo quita del medio…

-Hey… HEY!... Mano, mano es mano dame mano.. SI!-

Dash se metió en el personaje y no solo tiene la oportunidad de demostrar su lealtad, si no de vivir el momento más apasionante de cualquier futbolista.

Preparada para la situación, se alejó unos doce pasos y se enfrentó a la mayor tarea. No era en si salvar el grupo, ni ser la mejor jugadora del match, era ayudar a una colega.

Tomo aire y con una "zurda de oro", pateo directo al Angulo inverso, esta entro y "indigo zap" salto hacia el alambrado, gritando el gol del empate, el gol que dejaba el equipo en una mejor posición, el gol "de la vida".

-(45' Gol de "indigo zap". Shadowbolts 2-Skybolts 2)

FINAL: Shadowbolts 2 – Skybolts 2 (20'PT Vapor Trail, 34'PT Cloudy; 18' ST "indigo zap", 45' ST "indigo zap" )

El festejo, la gloria, los sueños. Un puño apretado gritando por los Shadowbolts. Con el corazón en Clousdale y sus amigas, Rainbow lloro de emoción, porque no jugo siguiendo las reglas, pero lo hizo por una causa mayor…

Cuando todas se retiraban, ella rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se largó, pues así no tendría que seguir fingiendo. Llego a su casa, vio a Scootaloo durmiendo, y fue a darse una ducha. El maquillaje de Rarity era perfecto, no se iba fácilmente con el agua, así que tardo un poco en volver a tener esos multicolores.

Se recostó en el sillón y durmió plácidamente. A la mañana siguiente, con una lluvia torrencial la cual no paraba, el celular sonaba y Rainbow apenas se despertaba.

Ella atendió, era Applejack.

-Hey amiga, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿vieron el partido?. Dios mío, fue 220% más genial, me siento súper híper motivada je-

Pero AJ tenía un tono bajo.

-Hola Rainbow, si vimos el partido… ahora no puedo hablar mucho, es difícil, estoy en el hospital-

Dash recordó el accidente de ayer y pregunto.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Indigo Zap?, ¿La operaron?. Ahora mismo iré para allá, llevare a Scootaloo y…-

Applejack la corto en seco.

-No Rainbow Dash, no lo hagas-

…

Indigo Zap murió, parecía un disparo cualquiera pero… sufrió severos daños internos…

…

-Espera…que…. No… pero yo ayer, estaba jugando por ella… y mi lealtad, y su vida… y la felicidad…-

Rainbow Dash no pudo aguantar y se quebró, destrozada en suelo. En los noticieros, la noticia era ya sabida, pero tenía un condimento más.

-Estoy muy triste, ayer nuestra capitana dio todo por nosotras y… actuaba raro, nunca pensamos que alguien iba a quitarle la vida…-

Comentaba una compañera.

Los Shadwosbolts, hoy se tiñen en Luto, su capitana "a partido a la luz, y dejo la oscuridad".


	8. Rebeldía, estas adentro

Capítulo 8: Rebeldía, estas adentro.

La tristeza inundaba la ilusión de gloria. Era lamentable la pérdida de Indigo Zap, la capitana de los Shadowbolts, el emblema, "La zurda de Oro". Irónicamente, el torneo solo mostro su pésame a través de las redes sociales, pero no ceso, para nada.

Solo postergaron el partido siguiente, Cowboys FC vs Clousdale al día siguiente. Eso hacía que el día tuviera un toque más fuerte. Dash se tomó un tren para ir al hospital donde AJ se encontraba para apoyar a Zap, hasta sus últimos segundos de vida.

La chica multicolor no podía olvidarse de su imagen victoriosa de ayer, Los Shadows brillaron y renacieron gracias a ella. Pero lamentablemente la muerte de la "verdadera capitana", oscureció todo.

En el instituto de los Shadowbolts, se creó un homenaje, con un retrato gigante con todas sus compañeras, o como ella le decía, "colegas".

Cuando Rainbow llego al establecimiento, lo primero que hizo fue ver la cara llena de lágrimas de Applejack, acto seguido la abrazo. Ella sabía que no era el momento adecuado, pero no podía mantenerlo más.

-Applejack, sé que no es el momento adecuado… pero, ¿Por qué eras tan amiga de Indigo?-

La vaquera se alejó unos metros y mirando una ventana, comenzó a relatar brevemente la historia.

-Luego de los juegos de la amistad, algunas nos seguimos viendo. En una de esas, me invitan a una fiesta en la casa de Zap. Su hogar quedaba lejos, necesitas un tren y un colectivo para llegar. No era el lugar más tranquilo, pues había grafitis, gente en los callejones haciendo cosas ilegales, pero llegue-

RD cuestiono el relato preguntando por qué nunca conto ese acontecimiento a alguna de su grupo; Su amiga la miro unos segundos y continúo relatando.

-En esa fiesta, la pasamos muy bien, pero lamentablemente, un tiroteo a las afueras nos hiso escapar como alma que lleva el diablo. Yo corrí y me oculte junto a ella. Los maleantes usaron su hogar para ocultarse, y lamentablemente hubo muchas bajas, pero nosotros corrimos y subimos al tejado de un departamento. Por suerte no era tan largo, y estando ahí ella me tranquilizo-

Entonces AJ recuerda la conversación que tuvieron esa noche:

-Oie eres muy valiente, no te sientas mal. Cuesta acostumbrarse, estos miserables se llevaron la vida de mis padres, pero eso solo logro hacerme mas fuerte- Fue lo que la capitana Shadow le dijo en su momento. Tras esto, una asustada Applejack abrazo a su amiga que tenía en frente.

El abrazo, rápidamente… paso a otra cosa. Ella no pudo terminar su historia porque se quebró en mitad del mismo. RD la abrazo para consolarla, había entendido la razón de porque ella nunca lo conto, pues temía que sus sentimientos fueran motivo de burla.

La delantera de Closudale no quiso hacer preguntas más íntimas, así que simplemente se acercó a unos de los médicos para saber que paso con el cuerpo de Indigo.

-Sus compañeras decidieron que van a cremarla, ya que era lo que "le dijo una vez a ellas". Y arrojas sus cenizas en el estadio, la próxima vez que jueguen de local. Sus daños fueron severos y su cuerpo no soporto mucho, la autopsia remarca que la hirieron a quemarropa-

El profesional siguió su camino, Rainbow y Applejack se fueron del hospital, rumbo a su estadio, para comenzar con el entrenamiento. Todo el grupo, bajo las órdenes de Spit y Daring Do se mantuvieron entrenando toda la tarde, manteniendo la cabeza fría en todo momento.

Cuando se retiraban, la DT detuvo a Dashie y comenzó a interrogarla.

-Rainbow Dash no tengo tiempo para más jueguitos de misterios, y la mente se me está atormentando así que quiero estar tranquila. ¿Por qué no estuviste en el partido de ayer de las Shadowbolts?-

La atacante guardo silencio unos segundos y respondió.

-Yo… estaba con Scootaloo y no decidí ir, simplemente… no fui, sé que eso la enfadaría pero por eso decidí verlo, por televisión-

Esto no convenció mucho a Spit, así que volvió a insistir, pero en ese momento Daring Do se puso en el medio.

-no hagan el ridículo, mañana tenemos un gran partido… y ninguna se puede decir nada de otra-

Dash recordó lo que vio hace poco, un video y la teoría de Indigo, donde su DT estaba implicada de una manera desafortunada.

Caminando a su casa, junto con su hermanita, pasan por el instituto Shadowbolt. Ahí ven el gran mural se hacía sentir mucho más por la noche, pues poseía colores muy llamativo. Las dos se detuvieron en el lugar y lo miraron con gran respeto.

-Y pensar que… hice muchas cosas por ella-

Decía RD, a lo que Scoot le pregunto:

-¿Cosas por ella?, ¿de qué hablas?-

Su hermana mayor noto que había hablado de más, así que solo dijo que se refería a lo ocurrido en los "juegos de la amistad".

Retirándose del lugar, se escuchó un disparo a lo lejos. Ambas se detuvieron en seco, alarmas decidieron huir, hasta que una bala rozo las piernas de la delantera estrella. Al voltear, vio a alguien con una máscara negra y un sombrero, sosteniendo un arma.

-Tu… ¿fuiste tui?- exclamaba agresivamente Rainbow Dash. –Rápido Scootaloo vete a casa, yo me encargare de esto, y no quiero "peros", tu solo corre-.

La pequeña Scoot, asustada no tuvo opción, y abandono el lugar, mientras Rainbow comienza a perseguir al, aparentemente, asesino de Indigo Zap.

El misterioso corre hacia la ciudad, comenzando una gran persecución. Cegada por la ira, la chica multicolor decide usar su cristal mágico para darle la máxima velocidad, pero su objetivo simplemente se detuvo en un callejón, a lado de un local.

La futbolista no entendía la situación, hasta que su enemigo se quitó la máscara… solo para desvelar, que era "lé mystere".

-Tu… quien.. ¿Quién eres?, eres como yo-

Preguntaba confundida, pero no recibió una respuesta, solo un disparo que rozo su rostro. Aunque Lé mystere no quiso seguir ocultando lo que sabía, decidió contárselo, soltando el arma al suelo.

-Mi nombre, es Rainbow Dash. Y no creas que soy una estúpida fan que se puso el mismo nombre que tú tienes. Vengo del mundo de Equestria, donde Twilight y compañía son. Iba a ayudar, pero… ¿sabes?, prefiero jugar para otro partido… y no de la basura donde tu estas-

La jugadora de Clousdale no tolero ese insulto y se abalanzo con un golpe de puño, su rival contraataco, peleándose en una noche que negra y fría. "Lé mystere" era más brutal, y golpeaba seguidamente a Rainbow contra una pared, además de usar un bate e intentar golpear sus piernas.

Sin embargo, la delantera no se rindió y con sangre en su rostro se atrapo a su "clon" y la encerró con una llave directo al cuello.

-Tú la mataste, mataste a Indigo Zap, eres una asesina y acabare contigo-

Fueron las palabras de Rainbow, pero no fue suficiente. Cerrando los ojos, la RD de Equestria cerró los ojos y dejó salir sus alas, golpeándola y huyendo rápidamente por los cielos.

-No creas… que soy así de fácil como ti, definitivamente tienes mucho parecido a mí, pero ya nos veremos en una cancha y será la última vez.. Si te salvas de esta-

"Lé mystere" desapareció en el cielo, mientras RD, cansada por la pelea simplemente se desplomo en el suelo. El suelo se sentía frio, y ella con esfuerzo logro abrí los ojos de apoco, visualizando a Twilight y a Applejack.

Ella intento acercarse a ella, pero unos grandes barras de hierro detuvieron su intento. Estaba en una celda, fresca y humedad. Aturdida por el contexto en el que se encontraba pidió respuestas rápidamente.

-Escucha Rainbow, sé que todo es difícil pero los oficiales te vieron con un arma y llena de sangre, además de que según una rápida investigación, dieron con que el arma era la misma que tú tenías-

Respondía la princesa de la amistad, a lo que RD decidió contarles lo que realmente paso.

-Sé que suena muy alocado, y es 20%... muy triste y bizarro. Pero cuando tú viniste a este mundo, trayendo a Starlight, tu Rainbow Dash de ese mundo se metió al nuestro y está siendo un caos. No sé para qué equipo juega, pero es peligrosa-

Sus dos amigas se miraron asombradas, pues sonaba raro que una heroína como RD se volviera malvada. Para colmo, la policía confundió los roles, y dejo a los Clousdale sin una jugadora menos, todo iba de mal en peor.

-Escucha terroncito, descubriremos que ocurre y no te preocupes. Lo peor que te pude pasar es ganarte una amarilla por ausentarte, solo mantente bien y no te vuelvas loca-

Le decía AJ en un intento de calmarla, acto seguido se largaron con Sparkle mientras su amiga solo podía estar en una celda.

-Rápido ustedes pueden… yo solo, intentare no volverme loca. Espero que tengan cable y mucha comida- comentaba RD al aire.

En el estadio de "Las Dazzlings", Adagio estaba entrenando en solitario, cuando fue interrumpida por su compañera "Lé mistere", quien no dudo en comentarle lo que había hecho. Descolocada, la capitana se enfureció y le pregunto el porqué de atacar a la RD sin motivo.

-¿Sin motivo?, tenemos que jugar sucio y ustedes son las malas, así que las cosas se harán a mi manera. Desde ahora yo seré la capitana-

Tras esas palabras, "Evil Rainbow" apunto con un arma la frente de Adagio, ella con miedo se quitó su banda y la arrojó al suelo.

-Ja, y pensar que tenían más poder que yo, dan pena. Por eso me rebele, Equestria puede esperar, ese mundo es 30% aburrimiento, las cosas aquí cambiaran y mucho-


End file.
